


Felicity and the Return to Auradon Prep

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Felicity sends out a group invitation to her cousins to invite them to her school's Royal Cotillion. It becomes an exciting time of the school year when Mal is trying to adjust to her new life with being the girlfriend of Prince Ben and Carlos de Vil is struggling to tell Jane how he feels about her, but that's not all that's in store for the Disney descendants.





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity finished writing out a group invitation and looked around before giving it to her pigeon friend from Belle and Adam's castle named Witherspoon who soon took the invitation and went to send it to her cousins, the Fudo siblings, to a special event in Auradon Prep and not just a visit. "I hope they get the invites." She said.

"Hey, psst! Flick!" A voice whispered loudly as a Mudkrow came out.

"Huh?" Felicity blinked and turned that way.

"Is the coast clear?" A blonde girl asked, but she wasn't a natural blonde.

"Mal, is that you?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Mal whispered.

"What happened to your hair?" Felicity asked.

"Heh... It's kind of a funny story..." Mal smiled sheepishly. "Uh, never mind that though, are there any people around?"

"Not that I've seen..." Felicity shrugged. "I think you're safe."

"Whew!" Mal sighed as she soon came out. "Thank goodness."

Murkrow soon came out to join her.

"I think Evie is looking for you though, but last I saw, she was in the dorm with Meowsic of course," Felicity said. "I was just sending out invitations to my cousins for The Cotillion."

"That's nice." Mal said.

Felicity looked at her hair.

"It is a bit much isn't it?" Mal asked.

"Sorry, but it's a little distracting..." Felicity said sheepishly.

Murkrow nodded in agreement before he saw some TV people. He then quickly warned Mal about them.

"Oh, thank you, Murkrow!" Mal told her Pokemon before rushing over to the dorm before she would be ambushed by the reporters.

The reporters soon ran past Felicity. Mismagius soon came out to comfort Felicity as they went into the dorms.

Evie was waiting in the room with a dress made and Meowsic was accompanying her. Meowsic seemed to love the dress.

"Thanks, Meowsic." Evie smiled to her Pokemon.

The door soon opened and closed.

"Mal! ...Oh, it's just you." Evie beamed before pouting.

"Glad to see you too, Evie." Felicity teased.

"Sorry, but I just need Mal here to try out the new dress I made her." Evie said.

"I'm sure she'll be along soon." Felicity replied.

"Oh, are your cousins coming to the Cotillion?" Evie then asked.

"I don't know yet," Felicity shrugged. "I just sent out the invitation. I also told them that they could bring dates."

"I'm sure they'll bring dates." Evie smiled.

Mal eventually came inside of the dorm and panted slightly.

"Mal, finally!" Evie smiled to her best friend.

They soon heard someone pecking on the door. Mal groaned slightly to that as she thought maybe it would be another reporter as she came to Evie.

"If this is a reporter 'no comment'." Felicity said as she opened the door, about to shut it again so that Mal could have some privacy.

"Don't shut me out!" Murkrow told her.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." Felicity said, opening the door all the way.

"I was trying to catch up." Murkrow said as he flew inside.

"Oops... Sorry." Mal said.

"Hey, Maleficent." Murkrow mocked the lizard in the cage.

"Now Murkrow, don't mock Mom." Mal scolded.

"Heh... Sorry, Mal." Murkrow smiled sheepishly to his trainer as she soon went to Evie to try on her new dress.

The TV was soon on about Mal and Ben coming together as of the last adventure in Auradon Prep.

"Looks like Mal and Ben are the talk of all of Auradon." Felicity commented.

"They sure are..." Evie replied. "You saw what happened when your cousins were here."

"Mm-hmm." Felicity nodded to her.

"Oh! Okay, Evie, I cannot breathe." Mal soon struggled.

"Well, you can breathe after Cotillion." Evie told her.

Meowsic found that a bit extreme.

"Well, I sincerely doubt that," Mal sighed to her best friend. "I have at least 20 more events directly behind it, and I can't even remember what a single one of them is."

"She has been a bit busy, Evie..." Felicity added.

Murkrow nodded before flying over to Mal's spell book.

"Do you ever think about what we'd be doing if we were back on the Isle right now?" Mal asked Evie as she sat down on the bed.

Evie soon looked at the TV and she began to write down notes as Meowsic handed her a clipboard. Murkrow soon flew against Mal, showing the spell book.

"Oh, that's funny." Evie told her best friend, distracted from writing down notes.

Felicity soon watched with Evie while Mismagius looked concerned of the spell book.

"Read it fast at lightning speed. Remember everything I need." Mal quietly read aloud before closing the book and using her magic with another book, and where it had everything that she needed to remember.

"I know Mal's secret to fitting in, and Ben wouldn't like it one bit," Evie soon spoke to Mal. "Haven't you guys had enough secrets between the two of you already?"

"Evie, you remember what I was like before I started using my spell book," Mal said to her. "I mean, I was a complete disaster."

"She's not wrong." Felicity shrugged.

"Well, personally, as Mal's best friend, I strongly believe that this spell book..." Evie said as she took Mal's spell book which made her and Murkrow jump. "It belongs in the museum, along with my mirror. Don't give me the face. Put the pout away. Mm-hmm. You know I'm right."

Mal simply pouted in defeat. "You don't ever miss running wild and just breaking all the rules?" she then asked.

"I have never done that..." Felicity said. "Then again, I wasn't born on the Isle like you were."

Murkrow nodded.

"I don't miss that stuff honestly." Evie admitted as she soon began to brush Meowsic's fur.

"What?!" Mal frowned.

"Why would we? M, come here," Evie replied before having her look over to the TV to show their school on screen. "Look at where we are. We're in Auradon! And we're Auradon girls now," she then picked up one of her new shoes. "See, this is the land of opportunity. We can be whatever we want to be here. So, please, let's just leave the past in the past, okay? Besides, I mean, look at the shoes. Look at them."

Meowsic nodded as the shoes looked fashionable.

"I'm sure my old friend Barbie would like them." Felicity agreed as she walked along with Mismagius.

Meanwhile in another part of the world...

It was kind of a boring day at the Fudo household until suddenly, a pigeon with a note flew towards them.

"Look, a pigeon with a note." Estelle smiled.

There seemed to be a boy watching them from behind some bushes.

"Hey, it's not just any pigeon, it's Witherspoon from Belle and Adam's place!" Vincent said.

"Which means we have a note from-" Akito was about to add until they all announced in unison. "Felicity!"

"Wahoo!" Chip's voice cheered.

Everyone looked around.

"Chip Potts, is that you?" Estelle smirked as she opened up the bushes.

"Hi." Chip smiled bashfully.

"What're you doing here?" Estelle asked.

"Heh..." Chip smiled innocently and shuffled his foot. "I was just in the neighborhood. I see Witherspoon found you well."

"Did you wanna find out how Felicity was?" Akito asked.

"Yeah..." Chip admitted. "So, uh, what's the letter say?"

"Hmm..." Akito said before taking a look. "Oh, Auradon is holding a Cotillion and she wants us to come over with our very own dates!"

"What's a cotillion?" Vincent asked before hearing Estelle gasp dramatically.

"Oh, boy." Akito muttered.

"What's a cotillion?!" Estelle repeated. "WHAT'S A COTILLION?!"

"Yes?" Vincent blinked.

"It's a special dance for gentlemen and ladies!" Estelle told him. "It's so elegant and glamorous!"

"Oh... Didn't know." Vincent said.

"Philistine." Estelle pouted.

"Well, that sounds nice..." Chip smiled. "Are you guys gonna go?"

"Hmm... I'm sure I can talk Lee into coming... If he wants to... I'd love for him to come~" Estelle blushed.

"Then go ask him." Vincent said.

Estelle soon skipped over to the Clark household with a spring in his step.

"He breaks your heart, I'm breaking his legs!" Akito called out.

"You know that Lee would never break Estelle's heart." Vincent told him.

"I know, I just like saying it." Akito smirked.

Vincent rolled his eyes to that.

"Hi, Mrs. Clark, can I ask Lee something?" Estelle asked once she came to the house.

"Oh, of course, Estelle." Karen smiled.

"Thanks~" Estelle smiled back and soon came inside.

Lee eventually came over and saw his girlfriend. "Ah! Estelle." he then greeted.

"Hey, Lee." Estelle smiled.

"What brings you here?" Lee asked.

"Um, I was wondering..." Estelle smiled. "Would you like to be my date for a special event called The Cotillion at my cousin's school?"

"I'd love to come." Lee smiled back.

"Oh, I knew you'd come!" Estelle beamed.

"Is it casual or dressy?" Lee asked.

"Uh, you might wanna look your best." Estelle advised.

"So dressy." Lee said.

"Uh, yeah..." Estelle smiled back. "I plan on wearing the cutest little pink dress that's like rose petals."

"That sounds beautiful." Lee said.

"Thanks... Maybe I'll put a carnation or a rose in my hair." Estelle smiled.

Lee smiled back as they were set to go.

Akito and Vincent soon argued with Mo's work computer about who was going to use it first.

"You realize you have your own laptops now, right?" Mo asked.

"Yes, but I need a big screen to show how much I really care!" Vincent defended.

Mo looked unimpressed with her sons' arguing over her computer before giving them her own version of The Stare. "Use your own laptops, I gotta pay the bills!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." The Fudo boys gulped.

Mo then sat down on the computer while Vincent and Akito went to their rooms to video chat with Jenny and Emi. "That's better." She smiled.

Akito and Vincent smiled as they brought out roses to talk to Emi and Jenny with about going to the cotillion in Auradon Prep with them even though they didn't have to do much to impress the girls they loved.

"I promise, I'll be right back, okay?" Emi said as she turned away for a minute as she answered the video call before facing the screen. "Oh! Hi, Akito!"

"Hey Emi, I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" Akito asked.

"Playing with the smaller Pokemon," Emi smiled before turning the camera to show small Pokemon like a Pichu. "We're having a little game time. Am I the Pokemon Princess or am I running a Pokemon Day Care?" she then chuckled. "Anyway, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd be my date for a special dance in a special school." Akito smiled.

"I'd love to come," Emi smiled back. "What's the dance called?"

"It's a cotillion in Auradon Prep, so you might wanna wear your best dress." Akito replied.

"That'll be easy; I have lots of dresses." Emi giggled.

"I'm sure whatever you wear will be perfect." Akito smiled bashfully.

"Aww~" Emi smiled back.

Vincent soon did the same thing with Jenny, looking eager and excited. She, of course, had the same answer. Vincent looked bashful to Jenny.

"Vincent, you don't have to impress me, I already like you." Jenny reminded him with a smile.

"Aw, thanks." Jenny smiled back.

"I'll be there." Jenny beamed. "It sounds wonderful."

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent all smiled that they succeeded and soon wrote a response to Felicity as she was walking to class as Carlos and Jay were coming along with Dude and Chatot.

"Hey, guys." Felicity smiled.

"Hey, Flick." Jay waved.

"Hey, Felicity." Carlos added.

"How you guys doing?" Felicity asked.

"Ah... Can't complain..." Carlos shrugged.

"Just having fun being me, you know." Jay smirked as the girls of school seemed to ogle over him.

"Of course." Felicity rolled her eyes playfully at Jay.

"Why do you torture them?" Carlos asked Jay. "Just pick one to go to the cotillion already!"

"I'm going solo, that way, I can dance with all of them~" Jay smirked.

"That's creative." Felicity said.

A girl giggled as Jay walked by and soon, Mal and Evie caught up with Murkrow and Meowsic.

"You're the expert," Carlos rolled his eyes before looking serious. "Um, Jay... It you were gonna ask someone, what's the best way to go?"

"Listen, all you got to do... Is look like me." Jay advised.

"Oh, Carlos, is there someone you like?" Felicity smiled which made Carlos nervous.

"Um, maybe." Carlos gulped.

"That's so cute!" Felicity smiled. "Who is it?"

"I... Uh... Um..." Carlos stammered.

"Mal." Jane's voice said as she appeared with Swirlix.

"Do you have a minute?" Charity's voice added as she appeared with Absol.

"Uh, hey, Jane." Carlos spoke up to the fairy girl.

"Hey." Jane smiled to him.

Swirlix smiled as she had a good feeling about Carlos.

"I was wondering... Uh... If you liked the... Carrot cake last night." Carlos stammered out.

"I had the pumpkin pie." Jane told him.

"Oh, cool. Um, uh-" Carlos frowned as he blew it.

Absol seemed to face-paw at that while Swirlix shook her head inside of Jane's pocket. Charity seemed to quietly groan.

"Smooth." Jay muttered to Carlos.

"I have an opening for a fitting at 3:00," Evie informed. "Who wants it?"

"Me!" Lonnie beamed as she walked over, wearing a special whistle around her neck and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

A special Pokemon appeared next to her with a sigh.

"What's that whistle for?" Felicity asked the Chinese girl.

"In case I need a boost from Drampa here." Lonnie smiled as she pet her own Pokemon.

"Cool, where'd you get Drampa?" Felicity asked.

"Heheh, you'd have to ask my uncles that, but they gave me Drampa over the summer break." Lonnie giggled.

"Well, congratulations, Lonnie," Felicity smiled. "He can be your own Mushu... Only, bigger."

"I'll take you later." Evie told Lonnie about the 3:00 appointment.

Meowsic nodded in agreement.

"Uh, Mal?" Charity spoke up.

"Yes?" Mal replied.

"We hate to keep bugging you, but the decorating committee needs more answers." Jane informed.

"Yeah, so, um, do you mind?" Charity asked.

"Bug me?" Mal replied.

"Right." Jane nodded.

"Yeah, girls, I would love to," Mal said to them. "I just have to get to class."

"This will only take a minute." Charity told her.

"You know, just nod if you like it." Jane suggested.

"Okay." Mal replied.

"Chair swags. Entry banner. Twinkle lights. Napkin design. Table bunting," Jane began to list. "And you still haven't picked the party favors yet."

"Honestly, girls, whatever you think-" Mal was about to say.

"Just a few more." Charity interrupted.

Mal and Murkrow gave a small sigh to that.

"I mean, we can do chains, key charms, pen toppers," Jane continued. "I kind of love the pen toppers, but, I mean, we can do all three."

"I say pen toppers." Mal said as her eyes flashed green.

"Oh, totally." Charity smiled.

"You won't regret it." Jane promised Mal.

"Okay." Mal replied.

"I can hardly wait to see what your wedding will look like!" Lonnie squealed.

"Same here!" Charity added.

"Me too," Mal agreed until she realized what they were talking about. "Wait, what?!"

"Wedding?" Murkrow muttered slightly.

"The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged." Jane clarified.

"I knew it!" Meowsic smiled.

Evie nodded along with her Pokemon.

"Well, everyone knows it." Lonnie replied.

"I doubt Mal knew." Felicity said.

"Yeah, I didn't know it!" Mal added. "How come nobody told me that? Is my entire life just planned out in front of me-"

Murkrow soon saw Ben coming.

"Hi, Mal." Ben smiled to his girlfriend.

"Hi, Ben~" The girls greeted.

"Oh, Ben, quick moment." Charity smiled innocently to the boy as Jane pulled him over.

Absol found that a bit rushed.

"All right, they're almost finished with the surprise for Mal's big night," Jane said to Ben. "Snow White, Belle. But the one you designed for Mal is my favorite."

"Make sure her eyes are green," Ben advised before looking to Mal apologetically. "Uh... See you later."

"Okay." Mal said softly.

Charity soon showed Ben different shades of green.

Ben looked through them and then picked the final one. "Uh... This one." he then decided.

Charity and Jane then smiled to him.


	2. Chapter 2

At Mal and Evie's dorm...

"What about peacock feathers?" Chad suggested as Evie worked on him with some help from Meowsic. "Yeah, I bet you nobody's gonna have those at Cotillion."

Meowsic gagged at the idea of that.

"Chad, when I look at you, all I can think of is... 'King'," Evie said to the blonde boy. "And fake fur... Uh-huh. ...Fake fur says it all."

"Loud and clear." Doug added.

"Amphitheater in five!" Jay called out as he came into the room for a brief moment.

"Amphitheater in five!" Chatot parroted.

Jay patted his Pokemon on the head.

"Why did the Coach make him captain instead of me? I'm obviously better," Chad scoffed about Jay. "'King Chad', though. I do rather like that. You know who else would like that?"

"Who?" Evie asked.

"Audrey~" Chad said with hearts in his eyes.

Meowsic simply rolled her eyes at that.

"She would." Evie mumbled.

"Chad, let's go." Jay demanded.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Chatot added.

Chad soon left as tears were soon starting to come out.

Felicity frowned to that as Chad began to leave with Jay while Doug and Evie began to hang out. "I'll leave you two alone." She then giggled to the evil princess and dwarf boy as she left the dorms to go to her locker as she checked the window every once in a while to get a response from her cousins in Southdale, and where she soon saw Witherspoon. "Ah, Witherspoon..." she smiled to the pigeon.

Witherspoon cooed to her as he came inside the window and gave her the note.

Felicity looked through it and gasped happily. "Hourra, they can make it!" she then cheered. She began to cheer around the school.

Some people stared at her funny, but she didn't care.

"Oh, Felicity, must you be so weird?!" Audrey complained as she ran off with her pet fox and her own Pokemon which was a Purrloin.

"Is that a trick question?" Purrloin asked in Pokemon language.

Felicity stuck her tongue out at Sleeping Beauty's daughter before she smiled in excitement that her cousins were going to come to the cotillion. Ben was soon coming over and came to her.

"Hi, Ben." Felicity waved to her best friend's brother.

"Uh, hi, Felicity, have you seen Mal?" Ben asked.

"Non." Felicity shook her head.

"Okay... Sorry to bug you... You seem happy though." Ben said.

"My cousins said they'd come to the cotillion." Felicity smiled. 

"That's great." Ben smiled back.

"I know, I'm so happy!" Felicity beamed as she began to live up to her name. "Um, try Mal's locker by the way."

"Well, thank you, and congratulations." Ben smiled and waved to her as he went to go and find his girlfriend. 

Mismagius soon came out, sensing her trainer's happiness.

"Bonjour, Mismagius." Felicity greeted her Pokemon, showing her the note.

"Ahh..." Mismagius smiled as she took a look at the note. "I'm sure they'll have lots of fun, especially Estelle."

Ben soon found Mal.

"And there's more happiness to go around." Felicity smiled, sensing that Ben and Mal were going to have a great time together. 

"And she seems to still have her spell book." Mismagius said.

"Huh?" Felicity asked before seeing it. "Oh... Um... I'm sure there's no harm done in that."

Ben soon surprised Mal with a new gift for their picnic today and Felicity decided to leave the two alone. Mismagius still had a feeling that Mal keeping her spell book was a bad decision.

"Hmm... What should we do today, Mismagius?" Felicity wondered.

"Maybe keep a close eye on Mal?" Mismagius suggested. "You know just to make sure her keeping that spell book is a good thing."

"Well... Okay, if you're that anxious..." Felicity told her Pokemon.

They soon wandered around as they heard cheering in the gym and peeked in to see that most of the boys like Jay and Carlos had been fencing. 

"Looks like they're practicing." Mismagius said.

"Oh, Carlos... I should help him out..." Felicity said. "You know, Mismagius, I know he's in the family of Uncle Atticus's family's sworn enemy, but I really like Carlos. He's like a brother to me." 

"And we should help him." Mismagius replied.

"Thanks, Mismagius, I really want to see Carlos happy." Felicity smiled.

"You really do value his friendship, huh?" Mismagius smiled back, feeling proud.

"He's a teddy bear really." Felicity nodded.

"Aw." Mismagius smiled.

The game soon ended and everyone was getting ready to go. Carlos smiled to everyone, but he looked up and his eyes locked on Jane as she was shown to had been there. 

"I'm sorry. Coach trusts me," Jay warned his opponent. "I'm not gonna stay captain if I just throw out the rule book."

"If my mother thought that way, she would have lost the war." Lonnie retorted.

"She's right." Felicity told the team.

"Oh, sure, take her side." Jay huffed.

Felicity just rolled her eyes to that. The others soon left and Carlos was about to join them until he saw Jane. This seemed like his opportunity. Felicity hid within the shadows so that Carlos and Jane could talk.

"Uh, Jane!" Carlos called out and soon came right to the fairy girl. "Hey.... Hey, Jane..."

Swirlix soon pulled on its trainer's dress to get her attention so she would notice Carlos.

"Huh?" Jane blinked before seeing the boy. "Oh! Hey, Carlos, what's up?"

"Uh... Not much. You?" Carlos replied bashfully.

"Way too much," Jane replied. "We were gonna go with the blue and gold banners for Cotillion, but now we can't find the right shade of blue."

Swirlix knew that Carlos could ask its trainer to the Cotillion.

"Come on... Come on..." Felicity whispered as she hid away with Mismagius as Jane had stress about the cotillion since she was the daughter of the famous Fairy Godmother. 

"It's like they've never been to one before." Jane sighed.

"Uh... I haven't, actually." Carlos said shyly.

"Oh. Lucky. I always end up serving punch with my mom anyway," Jane said. "This year, I got stuck on the decorating committee because Audrey went off to a spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather." 

"Jane, maybe we should just--" Carlos tried.

"Skip the whole thing?" Jane pouted. "I really, really wish I could. It's so nice to have a friend who's on the same wavelength."

'Oi!' Felicity thought to herself.

"Oh... You got me..." Carlos tried again only for a ringtone to be heard.

"I got to go. Great practice, though. See ya," Jane told him as she soon began to leave and answered her phone. "Hey, Mom."

Dude seemed to whimper to Carlos as even he felt bad he couldn't tell Jane how he felt.

"It just wasn't the right time." Carlos told him.

"Oh, Carlos..." Felicity frowned for him.

Later on, Carlos went into his dorm and came on the laptop as the TV talked about Mal and Ben again, including with a dinner they shared with Aladdin and Jasmine. Soon, both Mal and Murkrow came running into the dorm. Mal leaned against the door after she got inside with Murkrow and even attempted to lock the door and aggressively turned the TV off seeing herself with Ben.

"Whoa... Easy, girl." Carlos said to the new blonde girl.

"What? You think this is so easy?!" Mal glared slightly as she was aggravated. "You don't have people taking a photo of you every single time you open your mouth to say boo! I mean, it's not that I could even say, 'Boo', but, you know what I--"

Murkrow began to soothe his trainer to calm her down.

"I'm sorry." Carlos said.

"Oh, it's not your fault, Carlos, she's just stressed." Felicity said to him.

"Carlos, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?" Mal soon asked.

"Mal, do you miss your old life back on The Isle?" Felicity asked back.

"Yeah! Why not?" Mal smiled as her eyes seemed to glow green. "Make things the way they were supposed to be!"

"Um, Mal, your eyes are glowing green." Felicity brought up.

"Don't worry, Felicity, it'll be fine!" Mal told her. 

"I don't think so." Felicity whispered anxiously.

Suddenly, Chad came in.

"What do you want?" Felicity asked him.

"Hi. Just came to use the 3D printer," Chad smiled innocently. "Won't be a sec."

"Why not use yours then?" Felicity asked. "Wait, how did you even get in here?"

"Is that a key to my room?" Carlos added suspiciously, seeing something in Chad's hand.

"Oh, I printed it off last time I was in here. Uh... You guys were sleeping," Chad smiled innocently. "Look, I just--Your printer's so much better than mine, and you install these hacks and everything runs so much smoother than mine and--"

"Out!" Felicity glared. "But leave the key."

Chad soon put the key and glared at the others like they were the rude ones as he left the room.

"That boy..." Felicity sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Carlos."

"It's alright." Carlos said.

"By the way Mal, other than the reporters, why are you here?" Felicity asked.

"Huh? Oh..." Mal replied before taking something out to show them which looked like a piece of candy.

"So, this thing will make me say what I really feel to Jane?" Carlos asked as he took a look.

"Yeah. I mean, this is a Truth Gummy so take it or leave it." Mal replied.

Felicity soon whispered something to Dude. Dude looked to her and listened as Carlos and Mal talked.

"Perfect." Carlos smiled, about to take it.

"Hold on, though. Are you sure that you want to be taking this?" Mal asked cautiously. "Because this is gonna make you say the truth all the time, no matter what, and the only reason that I'm asking is because I know that if I took this right now, I would get myself sent back to the Isle. Which, it's not that that sounds super unappealing, but, you know..."

"Yeah. I'll take my chances, I guess." Carlos shrugged to that.

After listening to what Felicity told him, Dude soon ate the candy. Mal gasped to that in slight horror.

"Man, that thing was nasty!" Dude groaned as he began to talk which shocked Mal and Carlos before speaking towards Carlos. "And you... You just got to man up. And while you're at it, scratch my butt."

"You heard him, scratch his butt." Mal told him as she left with Murkrow.

"Uh, I better go too." Felicity added as she began to leave with Mismagius.

"Girls, you're just gonna leave me with him?" Carlos asked as they soon left and sighed.

"Come on," Dude told Carlos. "You scratch your own all the time."

"Smart." Mismagius smiled at her trainer.

"Heh... Merci..." Felicity smiled back to her Pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

We are soon shown the Isle of the Lost with a pair of siblings, a boy with red hair and a girl with black hair as they seemed to be rowing towards the isle and looked a bit wicked and eager about a plan they had together.

"We're finally at the Isle." The red-haired boy smirked.

"I told you it'd be easy, and it'll be perfect, I'm sure they'll take us in." The black-haired girl smirked back.

They soon docked and wandered around for a while before there seemed to be a pirate boy with a hook hand wandering himself.

"We can already tell he's Captain Hook's kid." The red-haired boy said.

"Who goes there?!" The boy glared before seeing them and held onto the black-haired girl. "Well, hello there~... I don't think I've seen a wench as beautiful and entrancing as you."

"Stuff it, Codfish Jr, we're here on business." The girl glared before kicking him away.

"Ow!" The boy glared back from pain.

"Amateurs..." The girl scoffed before walking with her brother.

There seemed to be a tavern called Ursula's Fish and Chips with a girl taking care of people like a waitress and by her side was a Pokemon known as Octillery. Octillery soon noticed the siblings. The pirate boy saw a sword check and put his sword there as he walked in with the ominous siblings. The siblings rolled their eyes to that and some of the others stared at them since they had never seen those two before.

'Seriously? The stares?' The black-haired girl thought to herself.

The pirate boy soon took some food before the girl took some and threw it at the TV screen with a glare at Mal. "Poser!"

"Traitor!" The pirate boy then added.

"What brings you two here?" The girl glared to the siblings.

"Oh, we were just in the neighborhood, and thought we'd step inside~" The boy smirked, trying to charm her.

'Oi.' The black-haired girl thought to herself.

"Hm..." The girl hummed to that.

"We're looking for an Uma." The black-haired girl said.

"That would be me, and you two are...?" The girl replied.

"He's Victor." The other girl informed.

"She's Vendetta." The boy then said.

"We're the de Vils." The two then informed together in unison.

"Wait, you're Carlos's cousins?" Uma asked them.

"Maybe~..." Victor smirked. "Maybe if you kiss, I'll tell."

"Maybe you'll tell after I put you in the hospital and you'll be breathing through a tube." Uma warned him.

"Uh, yes, we are..." Victor smiled nervously.

"Way to woo her, Bro." Vendetta smirked.

Victor snorted slightly to his sister.

"At least someone is paying attention to me," Uma replied before glaring to her friends. "HELLO?!"

Suddenly, everyone jeered and began to throw food at the TV screen.

"Those traitors." Vendetta glared at the TV screen.

The pirate boy slid some food on his fingertip and tasted it from the screen. "Oh, I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces. You know what I mean?" he then said to the others.

"Gil! You want to quit choking down yolks and get with the program?" Uma glared at one of her friends as he tried to down some eggs.

"Yeah..." The boy said, sounding a bit dumb. "What they said."

"Wow... That must be Gaston's son." Victor rolled his eyes.

"Heeeey... How'd you know about my dad?" Gil asked Victor.

"Lucky guess." Vendetta deadpanned.

"You guys must be sorcerers." Gil gasped like that actually surprised him.

"No." Victor said.

"That little traitor, who left us in the dirt." Uma sneered about Mal before seeing Octillery was hungry and soon fed her Pokemon.

"Who turned her back on evil." The pirate boy, who was named Harry, added.

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang." Gil said to Uma.

'I can already tell that he shouldn't have brought that up.' Victor thought to himself.

This made all eyes turn on him.

"Back when we were kids," Gil told the others, thinking maybe they forgot. "Come on, you guys remember. She called her Shrimpy, and the name just kind of... Stuck."

Octillery soon looked like he was going to attack the oaf of a boy.

"I need you to stop talking." Uma told Gil.

Gil soon shut himself up.

"Oh, poor Octi, having to listen to that bad stupid Gil LeGume~" Uma cooed to her Pokemon almost like how Ursula would be soft and gentle with Flotsam and Jetsam sometimes.

"So that's your Pokemon?" Victor asked.

"Yes, my special baby~" Uma cooed to her Octillery. 

Octi soon settled down and nuzzled against her.

"Oh, Mal... That snooty little witch, who grabbed everything she wanted and left me nothing," Uma huffed about the former purple-haired girl. "What do you two want with me anyway?" she then asked the de Vil siblings.

"Our parents have told us about a family name known as Fudo." Vendetta informed with a wicked smirk.

That name caused the villain kids in the room to glare.

"Ah... You're familiar with the name?" Vendetta smirked. "Our father happens to have a strong blood feud with them."

"Well, he's not alone..." Uma replied. "Their father is the direct nephew of King Triton and Queen Athena."

"He and those friends of his helped save King Ben's dad from my dad." Gil pouted.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever added to the conversation." Uma replied.

"That's nothing!" Harry spoke up. "He also teamed up with Peter Pan to let my old man get chased by that crocodile when he had Wendy Darling to walk the plank with that emo friend of his!" 

"Didn't their kids also team up with Wendy Darling's daughter?" Gil asked.

"That too!" Harry added firmly. 

"Well... I suppose you two might actually prove yourselves as useful." Uma smirked to Victor and Vendetta. 

"Luckily I have my dad's strength." Victor smirked back as he flexed his arms.

"Hmm..." Uma smirked.

Octi soon felt the muscles with his tentacles and nodded to Uma.

"Look, we have her turf now," Harry said to the girl. "They can stay in Bore-adon."

"Harry, that's her turf now! And I want it, too," Uma argued. "We should not be getting her leftovers. Son of Hook, son of Gaston, and--Uh... Who are your parents again?" She then asked the siblings. 

"Jackson de Vil, Cruella's favorite nephew is our father." Vendetta replied.

"And Vicky Varner: the evil babysitter who could've been a great dictator by now, but our mother." Victor added. 

"Yeah, them." Uma said.

Victor and Vendetta chuckled darkly.

"And me, most of all, daughter of Ursula!" Uma continued. "What's my name?"

"Uma!" Harry jeered.

"What's my name?" Uma asked.

"Mm... Uma?" Gil blinked.

Vendetta soon tuned out the song. Victor brought out headphones for her.

"Blasted music..." Vendetta glared. "I should destroy it all!" 

"Yeah, yeah, just wear the headphones." Victor rolled his eyes.

Vendetta shook her fist at him as a warning with narrowed eyes.

Eventually, the song ended and a certain woman heard enough of it. "SHUT YOUR CLAMS!"'

"Mom!" Uma replied. 

"She sure doesn't like noise." Victor said.

"These dishes ain't gonna wash themselves!" Ursula scolded. 

"Wow." Vendetta blinked.

"It's fine. It's fine. 'Cuz when I get my chance to rain down the evil on Auradon, I will take it!" Uma replied. "They're gonna forget that girl and remember the name--"

"Shrimpy!" Gil stupidly exclaimed. 

"What did you say?" Victor glared.

"Ah!" Gil gulped as he forgot.

Victor soon grabbed Gil and lifted him with his strength, so much that the other boy's feet didn't touch the ground anymore. "Her name is Uma..." he firmly reminded. "You may be strong like a bull, but you're about as smart as one as well." 

"Oh... Thank you!" Gil smiled stupidly. 

Victor glared at Gil before throwing him out.

"Hmm... You really are useful..." Uma commented. 

"When it comes to strength, my brother could make even the mightiest of gods and Titans afraid of their own shadows." Vendetta replied. 

"And I'm going to make sure that the two Fudo brothers are crushed." Victor smirked.

"Welcome to the crew." Uma smirked back to the siblings, eager to work with them. 

"Happy to be a part of the crew." Victor smirked back.

They soon all shook hands as they became allies.

Meanwhile, in Southdale, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent collected their best clothes so that they could go to the Royal Cotillion. 

"Hmm... I can't help but shake something strange..." Atticus commented. "Maybe I should go in the Netherworld and check for any threats?" 

"I'm sure everything's fine." Mo said.

"You kids have fun, okay?" Atticus smiled.

"We will." The Fudo siblings promised as they took their bags.

The front door soon knocked and at the door were Emi, Lee, and Jenny. 

"You all ready?" Emi asked.

"Ready when you are." Akito smiled.

"I still can't believe how we got here." Jenny smiled with a small wink to Emi.

Emi smiled and winked back to the rich girl.

"Uh, how're we gonna get to this school anyway?" Lee wondered. 

"Not sure." Estelle said.

"Oh, that's an easy one, just use the linen closet." Mo smiled.

"But Mom, we wanna go to Auradon, not the Netherworld." Akito said.

"Oh, I know, but your father put a special spell on it," Mo replied since Emi, Jenny, and Lee were allowed to know about the magical world now since Atticus helped the Witch's Council now after Drell's retirement from it. "You just have to set the dial to where you wanna go, and open the door, and you'll be transported into that place." 

"Wow, that is easy." Emi smiled.

"Atticus insisted on it," Mo smiled back. "It took a while to approve through the other members, but they all agreed on it. I just wish it could've been that easy when we went on adventures when we were your age instead of Drell just throwing us into random worlds without telling us first." 

"He sounds like a big jerk." Jenny said.

Mo let out a sheepish grin with a light chuckle, not responding to that.

They soon came to the door and Akito spun the dial until he found the logo for Auradon Prep and set it there. The door seemed to glow and the door opened to show the school's background. 

"Whoa, it worked." Akito smiled.

They soon stepped inside the door and suddenly, they were back on the school grounds of Auradon Prep like they were six months ago. The door soon disappeared which made them all nervous.

"But how do we get home?" Jenny asked.

Vincent found a piece of paper on the ground and saw that it was a home sending spell from their father and he smiled. "Dad's prepared for anything, isn't he?" 

"Yep, he sure is." Akito smiled back.

They soon walked towards the school.

"What a beautiful school." Jenny smiled. 

"It sure is." Emi added.

They soon walked along together to go to the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity allowed Mismagius to go and check on Mal and Ben for her as she looked a little bored, especially since Chip wasn't around until she looked up to see familiar faces coming her way. 

"Hey, Felicity!" The group smiled.

"Hi, guys!" Felicity smiled back before hugging them. "Oh, I've missed you all so much." 

"We missed you too." Akito smiled back.

"Where's Mismagius?" Estelle wondered.

"Uh... Resting in my room?" Felicity grinned sheepishly and innocently. 

"Where is she really?" Vincent asked.

"Okay, fine..." Felicity pouted. "I asked her to keep an eye on Ben and Mal for me. I had a feeling you'd be coming around now, so I asked her to do that while I'd come and wait for you." 

"So where are they?" Estelle asked.

"I think they might be at the lake," Felicity replied. "The Press follows them almost everywhere they go."

"Man, has it been that way since we left?" Akito asked.

"I'm afraid so," Felicity sighed. "They even had dinner with Aladdin and Jasmine." 

"Whoa." Emi said.

"Is that what it's like to be the Pokemon Princess?" Felicity asked Emi.

"Uh, well, Press doesn't follow me around a lot, but a lot of people do need my help when it comes to taking care of their Pokemon, almost like Nurse Joy." Emi replied.

"I'm just happy that Mal's not using magic to try and help her with everything." Akito said.

"Well... That's another thing..." Felicity replied.

"Flick, you could've mentioned this in your letter..." Estelle groaned slightly.

"Well, to be honest, I thought if I did, then you'd be nervous or freaking out during your visit," Felicity told them. "That, and... She seemed normal when I mailed out the letter."

"With the exception of...?" Vincent asked.

"Well... I'm getting a little worried about her..." Felicity said, using her key to open the door and invite them inside.

They soon came inside of the room and Bartok seemed to be sleeping as they came inside.

"What if she turns back to evil?" Felicity frowned.

"No way." Akito said.

Mismagius soon came to the window and tapped on it.

Felicity opened it to let her Pokemon inside. "How did it go?" she then asked.

"Ben found the spell book," Mismagius told Felicity. "And he kinda went all Beast on Mal when she tried to spell him."

Felicity cupped her mouth as this was exactly what she was afraid of.

"I guess she is turning back into her mother..." Akito frowned.

"But it's not easy for her here." Mismagius said.

"It seemed so nice the last time we were here." Estelle said.

"We'll get to work," Felicity said. "Once you unpack though. One of you can stay in the other bed since I don't have a roommate, I'll go get some cots for the rest of you."

"That sounds cool." Lee smiled before he saw Mal running into the school, upset.

"Felicity! Mal's on the move, and it is not pretty!" Mismagius told her trainer.

"Just what I needed..." Felicity sighed in dismay.

They soon saw Mal running into her and Evie's room.

"Is that Mal?" Akito asked.

"It can't be, she's blonde." Estelle said.

"Uh... That is Mal..." Felicity told her cousins.

"She must have used a spell on her hair." Vincent said.

"That's my best guess." Felicity replied.

They soon decided to go check on Mal as she ran off and Mal was soon shown to be dressed like she used to usually be dressed back on the Isle.

"I don't belong here," Mal sighed to herself as she was getting ready to do something. "Okay. Okay. Okay. Let's blow this popsicle stand. Yeah?" she then grabbed a helmet, went onto her motorbike and soon drove away from school.

Murkrow soon joined his trainer as he wasn't going to be left behind. Felicity brought out her mother's old hoverboard and had the others follow behind so that they could check on Mal, having a bad feeling about this.

"Okay..." Mal sighed as she brought out her spell book after riding for a while and saw Murkrow with her. "Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take us anywhere. Okay. Whew. Please work. Oh!" 

"What's she gonna do? Bike through the water?" Lee deadpanned at first. He soon saw the spell work its magic as Mal and Murkrow were now making their way over the water. "I need a lesson on magic..." he then said to the others bashfully.

Mal and Murkrow yelped at first, but they managed to make it through the barrier as they were back on The Isle of the Lost, and where Mal knew exactly where to go first. 

"Watch it!" Mal called out as she passed by the people who were there.

Felicity and the others soon came by as Mal continued inside with Murkrow. There was a poster shown of the Royal Cotillion with a picture of Ben and Mal together, though it had been vandalized, especially for Mal since she had betrayed them as a Villain Kid. Mal soon saw that and decided to tear down the poster. Murkrow even pecked at it and Mal crumbled it up before tossing it aside. Mal soon parked her motorbike by the elevator and picked up a rock and threw it at a sign which warned others about flying rocks, and this opened up the staircase. Akito turned himself and the others into butterflies so that they could follow Mal to see what she was up to. They soon saw Mal going into what looked like a barber shop.

"Why would a girl go into a barber shop?" Jenny pondered.

Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent couldn't help but shudder at the name of the shop and saw Lady Tremaine's name which made them a bit nervous as that was Cinderella's step-mother and Cherry and Atticus's first enemy.

The cosmetology department looked more like a witch's house with potions brewing and many colors splattered everywhere which looked a bit messy, and there appeared to be a rather young girl who was organizing something inside of the shop.

'Who's that?' Estelle thought to herself.

The girl soon danced a bit as she began to sweep up the floor with leftover hair on the floor. A Psyduck was soon shown and seemed to be gesturing and trying to talk to the girl, but she had her headphones on.

"Mal!" The girl beamed, seeing the older girl and put her headphones down. "Is Evie back too? Oh, Psyduck, why didn't you tell me Mal was here?"

Psyduck simply sighed before telling her that he tried to tell her in his language.

Jenny couldn't help but giggle to that, it was kind of cute and funny.

"As if," Mal said about Evie. "I, um, forgot that you guys don't open 'til midnight. Place looks good."

The younger girl giggled to that as she patted her Psyduck on the head. Murkrow soon tilted his head at Psyduck. Psyduck seemed to look at Murkrow in the same way, though with Psyduck's gaze, it looked a bit foolish.

"So what is your deal?" Mal asked the girl. "Has your grandmother given you any customers yet?"

"Ah, just a witch here and there," The girl replied, revealing she was the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine. "Mostly, it's a lot of scrubbing and scouring and sweeping. Lots and lots of sweeping. Psyduck's great company though."

"When did you get a Pokemon?" Mal smiled.

"It was the strangest thing, I found him lost and alone when I had to run errands for my mother, and I was on my way back home, but I soon found him there..." The girl explained. "I decided to loan him some food since he looked hungry, and I told him to go back to his own home since I had to go to mine, but... He followed me around and I figured out that he didn't have one. So... I adopted him!"

"That was nice." Mal smiled.

"You got that Murkrow when you first went to Auradon, right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, Dizzy," Mal smiled. "He's been with me for a while. Also, sorry about the whole Cinderella treatment."

"Yeah, she's gone from Wicked Step-Mother to Wicked Grandmother." The girl sighed.

Murkrow simply shrugged as that didn't seem much different.

"That's not really much of a switch," Mal commented to the girl. "Hey, Dizzy, you used to do Evie, right?"

"Yeah," Dizzy smiled and nodded. "I thought of the little braids."

"You have any ideas for me?" Mal then asked.

Dizzy soon took a look at Mal before touching her new hair. "The washed-out blonde with purple tips? The best of no worlds," she then commented as she had Mal sit down in the salon chair which made Psyduck jump out of it since he had been sitting right there. "You can't see where your face ends and your hair begins!"

Psyduck nodded in agreement.

"Oh, what is this, 'Bored to Death Pink'?" Dizzy asked as she checked Mal's fingernails. 

Jenny giggled as she thought that Dizzy was kind of funny for her age.

"Hmm... How far can I go?" Dizzy asked.

"The works?" Mal shrugged. "I mean, whatever makes me feel like me, but, you know... Way worse."

"Yay!" Dizzy beamed as she soon took out her scissors.

Psyduck was excited for his trainer. The others began to watch as Dizzy took care of Mal, such as turning her hair back from blonde into purple again. Dizzy even cut some hair before putting the remaining amount into curlers and put her under the dryer, taking that time to do the older girl's nails. 

Soon, Mal's hair was all done, but it was a little different from it was the first time Felicity and the others saw her.

'Much better.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Hey, there I am." Mal smiled.

"Viola!" Dizzy and Psyduck told her.

"Viola." Mal repeated as she brought out a tip for Dizzy. 

"For me?" Dizzy beamed.

"Yeah, you earned it." Mal nodded.

Murkrow nodded in agreement. Dizzy beamed as she collected her reward only to be stopped by someone.

"Fork it over, you runt." Harry demanded.

Dizzy pouted and soon gave him the money.

"Now the rest of it." Harry then said.

Psyduck glared and tried to use Psychic. Dizzy soon opened up the cash register to take out the money while Harry kicked Psyduck away which made Emi outraged to see a Pokemon be subjected to abuse.

"Oh, thank you~" Harry smirked to Dizzy as he collected the money.

Psyduck glared as he soon used Confusion. 

"Still running errands for Uma, or do you actually get to keep what you steal?" Mal mocked the pirate boy as he was about to leave while Dizzy came to comfort Psyduck.

Murkrow smirked as he found the pirate boy as a threat as much of a threat to that as a worm. 

"Well, well, well," Harry examined the purple-haired girl. "What a nice surprise."

"Hi, Harry." Mal replied.

"Just wait until Uma hears you're back," Harry smirked to the girl and her Pokemon, looking a lot like Maleficent with Diablo. "She's never gonna give you back your old territory."

Murkrow began to find Harry annoying.

"Oh, well, that's okay, because I will be taking it." Mal retorted.

"Not without her permission, I bet," Harry replied. "Also, good luck getting past her new bodyguard."

"Her new bodyguard?" Mal asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, just came from nowhere with a sister of his," Harry replied. "Calls himself Victor and her name's Vendetta. I'd watch yourself if I were you, Mal... We could hurt you~..." he then said, stroking her hair with his hook hand.

Murkrow soon used Psychic on Harry to keep him away from Mal.

"Not without her permission, I bet." Mal retorted to Harry as she took out her gum, putting it on the tip of his hook.

Murkrow glared at Harry, feeling annoyed with him, especially when he tried to touch Mal. Harry soon took the gum and chewed it off of his hook and then took his leave. Psyduck soon attacked Harry with Hydro Pump. 

"Aww, Psyduck~..." Dizzy cooed to her Pokemon.

"Why does everyone I meet want to hurt me so much?!" Harry complained.

"Because your pain is funny!" Dizzy replied firmly as she comforted Psyduck who had a bruise from Harry's kick.

Harry soon went off. On the way, he pushed over some cans to make a mess and continued to leave, being as over-the-top and loony as his father in Never Land.

"Great... More sweeping..." Dizzy complained.

Psyduck soon used Psychic on the mess. 

"Good, Psyduck." Dizzy smiled.

"Felicity, you and whoever else is with you can come out now." Mal said which surprised the others since they thought she didn't know that they were there.

Felicity and the others soon came out. "How'd you know we were here?" Felicity asked Mal.

"Because you've been spying on me a lot lately." Mal replied, a bit annoyed.

"I was just worried about you." Felicity frowned .

"I can take care of myself, and did you really have to bring your family along?" Mal replied.

"We wanted to see where you were going." Akito said.

"So typical..." Mal said.

"Listen, Mal, I'm your friend, and I want to help my friends when they're in trouble..." Felicity told her. "Now, come on, let's go to back to school."

"I'm not coming back," Mal told her. "I don't belong there anyway."

"Mal, what about Ben?" Lee asked. "And your friends?"

"Ben's mad at me anyway, he'll probably be better off," Mal said. "Murkrow, get them away from me." she then demanded. 

"Mal, please!" Felicity frowned.

Murkrow soon did as his mistress told him to as he used Psychic on the group. The group was soon attacked which made them yelp from surprise.

Mal huffed as she then left with Murkrow while Dizzy held Psyduck close and she felt like she maybe needed to help, even if she and Mal seemed to be close friends.

Suddenly, the group ended up in the water, outside of the Isle's barrier as it was getting close to night time.

"Well, that just happened." Lee said.

Felicity frowned as she felt heartbroken.

"I guess I should've anticipated this." Akito said.

"Felicity... Are you okay?" Jenny asked.

"She... She doesn't trust me anymore..." Felicity said in depression.

"We better get back to Auradon." Estelle said.

Felicity pouted as they began to swim back to the school.

"Felicity..." Mismagius frowned. "Don't let her get to you."

"Yeah, she's just going through a lot." Estelle added.

Felicity just sighed and they soon came out of the water and they went back to her dorm to unpack and settle in.

They soon saw Evie and the others about to leave.

"Guys...?" Felicity frowned.

"Hey, kid, go to sleep... You've had a long day..." Jay told her so he wouldn't worry her, knowing how she could get. 

"Jay, what's going on?" Felicity asked, seeing right through him.

"Don't worry about it, you've had a big day..." Jay said as he pushed her away. "I'm just trying to look out for ya, you're like a sister to me."

Felicity frowned as she had a bad feeling she knew where they were going.

"Lock your doors and have a good night." Jay smiled and walked off, shutting the doors behind him.

"Aw, do you really care about her?" Evie smirked.

"What? No!" Jay scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well... She is like a sister to me... I just don't want her to worry."

They soon left the school, not knowing that a certain vampire girl was going with them, alone this time.

"Are the cots comfortable?" Felicity asked. "I can get you guys some water..."

"Felicity, we'll be fine," Estelle smiled. "It's so nice of you to care about us this much though."

"Yeah." Emi nodded. 

"It's really nice of you." Jenny added.

Felicity smiled to them.

"We had a bit of a long day, so if you don't mind, we'd like to get some sleep." Akito said tiredly.

"All right, you guys get some sleep." Felicity smiled to them.

The group soon went to sleep, and where that was her cue to catch up with Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Ben. The group came together and they had left their Pokemon and Dude behind back in school.

"I normally don't like doing this, but I may need to..." Felicity sighed to herself before changing into a bat to go and follow them.

Unknown to them, Dude seemed to follow them as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Ben went by car, the barrier had a bridge to let them travel over the water and straight into the Isle as Felicity flew after them into the night. 

"I'm sorry, guys, but I'm coming too, whether you want me to or not." Felicity promised. She soon landed on the trunk of the car.

They all soon came out of the car after Jay drove them there.

"Ben, help me with the tarp." Carlos told the brunette boy.

Ben nodded and then went to help Carlos as Jay and Evie got out of the car. Felicity soon flew off the trunk. Carlos soon passed the tarp to Jay and he took it so that they could cover the car with the tarp so that no one would take it.

"It's really weird being back here." Evie commented.

Felicity soon landed by what looked like a tunnel.

"Hey, what's in here?" Ben wondered as he found that.

Carlos soon walked over and pulled him away from it. 

"You don't wanna know." Jay told Ben.

"Does that bat look familiar?" Carlos asked.

"BAT?!" Jay yelped. 

Carlos couldn't help but chuckle to that reaction and pointed out the bat. Felicity soon yelped before flying up.

"Get it!" Ben called out.

Felicity kept trying to fly away from them before she hit a wall and landed on the ground, turning back into her human form.

"Felicity?!" The others gasped in shock.

"Bonjour." Felicity smiled sheepishly.

"Felicity... I told you to stay with your cousins..." Jay told her.

"Well, I couldn't help it!" Felicity defended. 'Mal is my friend too!"

"She's right." Evie said.

"Felicity, it'll be fine, okay?" Jay told her. "I promise, you'll be safer back in Auradon."

"Dangit, Jay, just because I was a bit of a softy when I first met you guys doesn't mean I'm a baby!" Felicity flailed in anger which startled the others since it rarely ever happened. "I can help! You can't just brush me off like I'm unimportant!"

"I never said you were unimportant." Jay told her.

"Then I'm helping, AND YOU ARE GOING TO LET ME, YOU THIEVING CRUD!" Felicity replied before yelling at him.

"All right, all right, you can help!" Jay shushed her, putting his hand on her mouth. "Keep it down... And I'm not a thieving crud..." he then glared in offense.

"Says the guy that once stole a lot of stuff the first time he arrived on Auradon." Felicity replied.

Jay let out a small growl to that while she just smirked.

"Hey, guys. Keep it chill, all right?" Carlos said to them. "The last thing we need is our parents figuring out we're here, and Felicity's mom is scarier than mine."

"No argument here." Felicity said.

They soon walked off altogether.

A couple of kids ran up to Evie and tried to take stuff from her.

"Hey!" Evie glared. "Hey, stop!" She soon saw that it was just two kids. She decided to let them have it since they obviously needed it now more than she did and they soon ran off with her wallet.

Ben looked around as he couldn't believe he was here, almost like his mother when she first came into his father's castle. Victor looked over at Ben and seemed to snarl at him, crushing a can in his hand, squeezing the juice right out, and where that sent a message to Ben, telling him to back off. Felicity glared and Victor glared right back at her.

"Leave her alone." Carlos glared to protect Felicity, almost like a big brother would with his little sister.

"Ben, stop, just stop." Evie warned Ben.

"This isn't like Auradon." Felicity told him.

"Keep your hands in your pockets unless you're stealing." Jay warned.

"You either slouch or strut." Carlos added.

"And never, ever smile." Evie concluded.

"Don't say please or thank you." Felicity added.

Ben wasn't sure about this as the others told him how to act when in The Isle of the Lost.

'This makes me think of the story of when Maman and Uncle Atticus went to the House of Mouse on Halloween night.' Felicity thought to herself.

Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Felicity began to show Ben how to act.

"Chillin' like a villain~" They all sang before they continued on.

Gil soon took some food from a woman and ended up bumping into Ben.

"Watch it!" Felicity glared at Gil.

"Hey... Hey, I know you..." Gil said to them as the others came to Ben and Felicity. 

"Uh, no, don't know you either, man." Ben replied, trying to sound tough.

"Same here." Felicity replied, cold like.

"Dude, I'll give you a hint," Gil smiled innocently. "My dad is quick, slick and his neck... Is incredibly thick. Come on, man."

"Non," Felicity told Gil before pushing him aside. "Please to be going away."

Gil pouted as that was rude.

"Oh!" he then said, seeing a poster. "That's King Ben!"

"Uh... Non..." Felicity lied, before turning to the others. "Get him out of here!"

The others soon did just that.

"Yeah, yeah, you totally are King Ben, and you're J-Jay, Carlos, Evie. Hey, guys," Gil said as they left before looking at Felicity. "I'm not sure who you are though... You do look somewhat familiar."

Felicity soon kicked him in the shin. Gil yelped and groaned in pain and Felicity soon ran off to join the others.

"Hmm..." Victor hummed darkly towards the group. "I wonder if I should tell Uma?" He then recognized one of the members of the group from the poster and which made him smirk darkly.

Jay soon tossed the rock at the sign to show the staircase.

"Wish me luck..." Ben told the others as he climbed the stairs. "All the way up."

Felicity nodded as she knew Ben would need luck in talking Mal into coming back.

"Good luck." Evie wished.

"Bonne chance." Felicity added.

Victor soon went off to go and see Uma as she cradled Octillery before sending him back into his Pokeball.

"Um, you'll be happy to know that King Ben is on the Isle," Victor smirked. "And I believe so are those traitors."

"King Ben...?" Uma replied with narrowed eyes. "And Mal's friends?"

"Oh, yes, I saw them with my own eyes..." Victor nodded.

"Where are they now?" Uma asked.

"I saw them in the market after Gil was getting eggs... Again...." Victor replied. "I saw them heading towards Lady Tremaine's beauty salon."

This seemed to interest Uma very much. "Is there anything else you can tell me?" she then asked him.

"That's all I know for right now, but I'm ready for any spy work if you insist." Victor replied.

"The next time you see King Ben, bring him to me." Uma told him.

"Yes, ma'am, you can guarantee that I will have him." Victor promised with a bow.

"Now go." Uma dismissed him.

Victor nodded and soon left her alone.

Back with the others, they continued to wait for Ben while Felicity tried to give Carlos advice on how to talk to Jane. Sometime later, Ben soon came back down. 

"So? Where's Mal?" Felicity asked Ben.

"She's not coming back." Ben sulked as he had failed.

Felicity frowned as she really thought Ben could convince Mal. Ben soon walked off as he felt distressed.

"What? I'll talk to her..." Evie decided and used the call button. "M? Mal, it's Evie, just let me talk to you for a second."

Unknown to them, Ben soon got caught by Victor.

"Mal, come on!" Evie frowned.

"GO AWAY!" Mal's voice demanded.

"Let's give her a couple of hours to cool off." Jay suggested.

"That sounds good." Felicity nodded.

"Guys?" Carlos asked as he noticed something. "Where's Ben?"

The others soon realized that Ben was no longer around which made them panic.

"Ben? Ben!" Evie called out, seeing someone coming back. "Don't scare us like that!"

"Don't scare you?" Harry smirked as he revealed himself. "But that's my specialty."

"Where's Ben?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, uh, we nicked him. Mm-hmm. Yeah. And if you want to see him again, have Mal come to the Chip Shoppe tonight," Harry replied. "Alone. Uma wants a little visit. Also, uh, Baby Bat, her new bodyguard wants you to bring some cousins of yours along with you. We know just how precious they are to you."

Felicity narrowed her eyes slightly to that.

"Aww, Jay, seems like you've lost your touch." Harry mocked the son of Jafar.

Felicity soon stomped on Harry's right foot. Harry let out a yelp out of pain.

"Get out before I give you a peg leg." Felicity demanded.

Harry soon left with a limp. Jay soon climbed up and the others followed.

"Felicity... What did I say?" Mal asked firmly.

"Uma has Ben." Felicity told her.

"If you guys never would have brought him here, this never would have happened," Mal replied. "What were you thinking?!"

"Don't blame Felicity, he was gonna come with or without us," Evie said. "We just wanted to protect him!"

"Yeah, and we completely blew it, guys." Carlos scolded.

"How were we supposed to know that he would get kidnapped?" Felicity asked.

"Okay, okay," Jay said to make them stop arguing. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"'We' are not doing anything. This is between Uma and me. And she's a punk. And guess what?" Mal replied. "Now I have to go get him."

"She has a new bodyguard who seemed to want to meet my cousins." Felicity said.

"Is that right?" Mal asked.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Felicity reminded.

Mal soon hummed about this for a moment before remembering that Felicity had never lied to her. Felicity frowned.

"I suppose that's a good point... You'd never lie..." Mal had to admit. "Where are your cousins now?"

"Back in Auradon, I sent them to sleep." Felicity replied.

Mal soon used her magic to teleport the Fudo siblings to the island. They were still asleep and soon opened their eyes and yelped in surprise since they suddenly weren't in bed anymore.

"Can't believe that really worked." Mal smiled.

"Warn us next time..." Vincent complained. "Where are we?"

"Heh... On The Isle of the Lost..." Felicity smiled nervously.

"What? Why?" Estelle asked.

"A boy named Victor wants to see Vincent and Akito while Mal has to go and see Uma." Felicity informed.

"Alright, then let's go." Akito said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys," Carlos stopped them. "You're still gonna have to go through Harry Hook and his wharf rats."

"Yeah, you're gonna need us." Jay added.

"Uma said to come alone and this Victor guy wants Felicity's cousins." Mal reminded them.

"Besides, if Harry Hook is anything like his father, he'll be easy to scare." Akito said.

"You guys, I'm sure it'll be fine..." Felicity told Jay, Evie, and Carlos. "Besides, if anything happens, Akito can just take them out. He's quite amazing."

"He sure is." Estelle nodded.

"We'll be here when you get back." Jay said as Carlos sat down on the couch.

'Come on, guys." Mal told Akito and Vincent before walking off.

Akito and Vincent soon joined her.

"Now, we're staying put, alright?" Felicity told Evie, Carlos, and Jay.

"Yes, Felicity." They replied, though Jay sounded grumpy when he responded to her.

Meanwhile with Uma...

"Hey! I wanted the fried clams!" A customer complained.

"And I wanted a seapony!" Uma glared. "Life ain't fair!"

Mal, Akito, and Vincent soon came in. 

"Ugh... It smells like a fish boat crashed in here..." Vincent grimaced at first.

"I'm back~..." Mal called out to Uma as she came through the doors with Akito and Vincent.

'Perfect.' Victor thought to himself with a smirk.

"Losers, party of three..." Vendetta glared as she suddenly came beside Uma. 

A frisky looking ferret soon came beside Vendetta and climbed up to her shoulders, lying around like a decoration.

"Isn't that right, Scratch?" Vendetta cooed to her pet ferret which was like Cruella's old pet ferret, Scorch.

"Right this way, please." Uma told Mal.

"And your table is right this way, gents." Victor smirked at Akito and Vincent.

Akito and Vincent glared, though Victor was a bit taller than them, like when Atticus had met Pikkon for the first time. Mal turned her chair around and sat down while Akito and Vincent sat normally at first.

"This place still stinks." Mal mumbled.

"Some scented candles would do nicely." Vincent said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we're down one butler today, Your Highnesses." Uma huffed, crossing her arms.

"Where is he?" Mal demanded about Ben.

"You know, I've dreamed of this," Uma said as she threw down her apron. "You wanting something from me, and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook."

"Wow, really?" Akito asked.

"I'm so flattered that you dream of me," Mal replied to Uma. "I haven't given you a thought since I left."

"Obviously. You have your perfect, little life, don't you?" Uma glared right at Mal, slamming her hands on the table.

"Listen, just give us Ben and we'll be on our way." Vincent told Uma.

"Yeah, he has no part in this," Mal added. "I so need to bring him into this."

"Oh, it may be a little unnecessary, but, oh, it is so much fun." Vendetta replied as she stroked her pet ferret.

"Okay, here's the deal." Uma began to tell them.

"Should have seen this coming." Akito sighed.

"Just like your mother; always a catch." Mal scoffed to Uma.

"If you win... Ben is free to go..." Uma replied. 

"Oh, Victor?~" Vendetta called to her brother.

Victor soon came over to face the Fudo boys. 

"Don't you wanna know what we get if we win?" Uma asked innocently.

"Still dreaming," Mal replied. "Akito's going to wipe the floor with this goon."

"Oh, really?" Victor smirked. "And what about his older brother?"

"He'll take out the trash with you." Mal said then.

"Uh... I wouldn't say that..." Vincent smiled nervously. "You see, unlike Akito, I don't exactly have Dad's strength."

"Then this will be easy, right?" Victor smirked.

"That's not very fair, sir!" Vincent replied nervously.

"You'll only be facing me." Akito told Victor.

"Oh... All right... I'm gonna win either way..." Victor smirked. "It's like my dad always said to me 'We're number one!'."

"Yeah, well, he stole that from Robbie Rotten." Akito deadpanned.

"Let's do this." Victor smirked.

Akito soon cracked his neck a bit and then got himself ready to face against Victor. "This is too easy...." he said to himself. "It's easier than tying your shoes!"

Everyone else soon gathered around to watch this as Akito and Victor began to fight each other.

"Let's see if you're all talk, Shrimp." Victor smirked.

Akito glared and soon lunged out for him. Vincent had a smirk to Uma and the others, but then gasped as Victor fought right back, pushing Akito down to the ground with just one hand.

"Ha! That all you got?" Victor smirked. "This will be easier then how my dad kidnapped your father as a baby."

Akito glared at that as he tried to stand up, but for some reason, he couldn't and he seemed to be weaker than Victor somehow which almost seemed impossible.

"Ha! And this is supposed to be the son of the famous Atticus Fudo?" Victor smirked. "Oh, man; just wait until I tell Dad that I beat his brat."

"I will beat you!" Akito glared as he tried to overpower Victor.

"Yeah, right." Victor laughed as he soon threw Akito across the room like he was nothing.

"Wah!" Akito yelped and soon smacked against the wall.

"And I thought Harry Hook was the wimp around here!" Vincent laughed at him.

"How is he stronger than me?" Akito asked himself. "I'm as strong as Dad!"

"Guess you forgot about my dad; does the name Jackson deVil ring a bell?" Victor smirked.

"But that's not possible," Akito glared. "My dad's defeated your dad hundreds of times!"

"Yes, but Dad's been plotting his revenge training me, making me stronger." Victor smirked.

"LIES!" Akito glared as he soon jumped off the wall and began to attack Victor into a fight cloud.

Eventually, Victor was shown to be sitting on top of Akito. "Wow, I am really disappointed; I thought this would actually be a real fight." Victor yawned.

Akito soon pounded his fists on the floor.

"Oh, looks like we win, tough luck~" Vendetta mocked.

"Akito, how did you lose?" Vincent frowned.

"I... I don't know..." Akito frowned back.

Victor soon got off Akito before lifting him up and tossing him to Vincent. Vincent groaned from that as he was suddenly hit.

"Stop!" Mal demanded before sighing. "What do you want?"

"Now... If you want Beasty Boy back, bring me Fairy Godmother's magic wand to my ship tomorrow at 12:00 noon sharp," Uma told Mal since they had won. "Oh, and if you blab, you can kiss your baby goodbye."

Uma and Victor soon left.

"I can't believe I lost..." Akito complained.

"Are you going to complain the whole time?" Vincent asked.

"I just can't believe this..." Akito frowned.

"Ugh..." Vincent groaned. "Akito, you lost, big deal, it's one loss out of like a billion!"

"But I've never lost." Akito frowned.

"Oh, for Celestia's sake..." Vincent groaned as he tried to push Akito away so that they could leave.

Vendetta narrowed her eyes as she watched with Scratch as they left the Fish & Chips place. Vincent began to tune out Akito's complaints as they made their way back to the others.

"There's no way we're gonna give Uma the wand." Evie said. 

"We can't just let her destroy Auradon." Mal replied.

"Uma doesn't get the wand, then Ben is toast, guys." Carlos reminded.

"Maybe if we gave her a fake?" Estelle suggested.

"Wait! That's it! The 3D Printer!" Mal replied. 

"A phony wand?" Carlos asked the girls.

"That's right." Estelle nodded.

"In my sleep." Carlos agreed.

"And the second Uma tests it, she'll know it's fake." Evie clarified.

"Well, okay, so then we just get Ben out really fast," Mal replied before suggesting, "We need some kind of diversion."

"Like smoke bombs?" Felicity asked.

"Smoke bombs! That's perfect. I'll get the chemicals I need from Lady Tremaine's place. That could work," Evie smiled to her before walking towards Mal, touching her violet locks. "Oh, and sick hair, by the way. Evil Step-Mom has seriously stepped up her game."

"Okay, do you want to know something?" Mal smiled back. "Dizzy did this."

"Shut up!" Evie replied.

"Seriously." Estelle said.

The girls seemed to babble a bit, much to the annoyance of the boys and Jay cleared his throat loudly to shut them up.

"Hello?" Carlos called out.

"Right. Carlos, Jay, you guys meet us at Pirates Bay no later than noon," Mal then said. "And, you guys, losing, not an option. 'Cuz we're rotten..."

"To the core." Carlos, Evie, and Jay concluded.

"Let's get going." Vincent said.

They soon split up and Akito slowly followed after, still feeling a bit miserable from losing.

Dizzy appeared to be decorating a headband while Psyduck was asleep in a box that had a pillow and a blanket in it. The girls quietly went up to Dizzy.

Dizzy smiled and soon looked over in surprise. "Evie? Evie, you came back!" she then squealed and hugged the blue-haired girl.

Psyduck groaned as that had woken him up.

"Look, Psyduck, it's Evie!" Dizzy smiled as she held out her Pokemon to the Evil Queen's daughter. "Evie, this is Psyduck, he's my best friend in the whole world!"

Psyduck waved with a yawn.

"Hey. So great to see you, too." Evie smiled politely to the young girl.

"Is it all just like we imagined?" Dizzy asked Evie about Auradon. "Do they really have closets you can walk into? Have you been to a real swimming pool? What does ice cream taste like?"

Psyduck smiled as he was happy that his trainer would get her answers.

"It's cold and it's sweet, and if you eat it too fast, it gives you a headache." Evie told Dizzy as Estelle and Felicity soon wandered in.

"Really?" Dizzy beamed.

"Yeah." Evie smiled.

"I saved your sketch book for you." Dizzy smiled back before walking off briefly.

"Whoa." Estelle smiled.

"You look familiar..." Dizzy said to Estelle as she handed Evie her book back.

Evie smiled as she began to look through her sketchbook which looked like it would belong to that of a fashionista like Rarity.

Dizzy soon recognized Estelle from last year's news. "You're that Fudo girl, right?" she then asked the brunette girl.

"That's me..." Estelle replied. "Felicity and I are cousins too."

"Oui." Felicity nodded.

"I made this dress out of an old curtain and safety pins." Evie smiled to the page she turned to.

"It reminds me of the dress you made for Mal when she met Jasmine." Dizzy smiled back.

"You sure love to watch the Auradon News." Estelle smiled back.

"Well, it gives me something to do when I'm not annoying Anthony." Dizzy replied innocently.

"Who's Anthony?" Felicity asked.

"My cousin..." Dizzy replied. 

"I'm guessing Anastasia's son." Estelle said to Felicity.

Evie began to get creative with Dizzy while Mal seemed to gather some supplies, and where Psyduck decided to help her.

Back in Auradon Prep...

"I'm thirsty..." Emi coughed as she sat up and left the room to go get a glass of water. She soon saw the boys in the hall. "Carlos and Jay...?" she muttered wearily.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm so late, Dude," Carlos cooed and picked up his dog who had missed him. "Ben got captured."

"Uh, guys, why is your dorm room door open?" Vincent asked.

They soon looked over to see that it was. Chatot was shown to have his beak tied shut as he tried to call out for Jay since Chad was there.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Carlos complained.

Jay soon got Chatot free and soon let him attack Chad for trespassing. Chatot soon flew high in the air and then nailed one at Chad.

"I knocked--HEY!" Chad defended until Chatot attacked him.

"Intruder! Intruder!" Chatot glared while attacking Chad.

"Get out, Chad." Vincent glared.

Chad soon gave up the key and went to leave.

"What is that?" Jay asked as he found something in the printer.

"That's a little Chad action figure," Chad chuckled as he took out a doll version of himself without a head, making it fly before pouting to the missing body part. "Well, minus the head."

"Out." Akito said.

Chad went to go and see what they were doing.

"Chatot?" Jay called.

Chatot soon went to make Chad leave which made him run and scream, knocking down Emi in the middle of the floor.

"Why were you in their room?" Emi asked.

"Minding my own business, Girly." Chad replied.

"Excuse me?" Emi glared.

"Uh-oh..." Akito said.

"Well, hello there~..." Chad smirked, seeing she was a girl. "My mistake... How'd you like a prince to escort you to your room?"

"I already HAVE MY OWN PRINCE!" Emi snarled before she seemed to have fire almost like a Charmander.

"He's dead." Chatot spoke.

"W-What are you?!" Chad asked.

"I am the Pokemon Princess, and you will stay away from me!" Emi glared.

Chad soon ran for his life.

Emi nodded firmly and soon stayed in her normal form before going to get some water before she would do anything else and found someone. "Excuse me, is there a water fountain near here?" she then asked.

"Yes, the end of the hallway with some plastic cups." Lonnie told her. 

"Thank you." Emi smiled.

Lonnie nodded back, though looked curious since she had never seen Emi before in school and wondered who she was as she went to get some water. After getting her drink of water, Emi soon had a vision of why the guys were out so late. They seemed to be trying to make a copy of Fairy Godmother's wand to give to a girl named Uma who Emi had never heard of before, and where she heard Dude say that Ben was captured, and where she now knew what this meant.

"I have to help them..." Emi told herself.

"Chad, did you get out of your room again?!" Charity glared at her brother as he came by, though afraid. "Leave people alone and mind your own business!"

"I-I will." Chad gulped.

"That boy..." Charity sighed and shook her head. 

Absol seemed to agree with her as they went to her bed for the night. Emi soon informed Lonnie about her vision and where the two of them got ready to leave with the boys.

Back at Dizzy's, the girls continued to decorate with the young girl.

"Oh, Felicity, this would look so cute on you." Evie smiled as she found a headband that had a white skull on it with a pink ribbon. 

"Kinda reminds me of the Monster High monogram." Felicity commented.

"It really does." Estelle smiled.

Felicity soon wore it and it did look pretty good and she smiled to it.

"Oh, you're so adorable." Evie smiled as she hugged Felicity.

"Thank you." Felicity smiled back.

"Guys, how amazing would this look with my shredded T and my heart purse?" Evie then asked as she brought more accessories while Dizzy and Psyduck decided to get organized.

Psyduck soon encouraged his trainer as showed the accessories.

"Oh, take it!" Dizzy smiled as she helped and put them into Evie's purse. "Take a bunch!"

Felicity continued to look for more jewelry that was a bit gothic as she seemed to smile at them while Estelle looked for more feminine jewelry with pink or purple in them, and where they soon found what they were looking for. 

"Guys, we gotta go." Mal said.

"Okay." Evie replied softly.

"We're coming." Estelle said.

"Sleep time, Psyduck." Dizzy told her Pokemon as she went to sit back down and open up her book.

The older girls soon went to leave and Evie felt bad about leaving.

"She's gonna be okay." Mal promised her best friend.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

"Yeah... But she could be so much more." Evie commented.

Dizzy had a bit of a dreamy look in her eyes as she continued to look through the book while Psyduck fell asleep and the older girls had left. Felicity smiled to the black and red nail polish she was given which reminded her of the new modern day Batman of the future after Bruce Wayne had claimed retirement.

"True love always works." Estelle smiled.

"Works every time~" Mal and Evie replied with small smiles.

"I really thought that's what you and Ben had," Evie told Mal. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah. I'm not coming back, Evie," Mal sighed. "I can't. I really tried to tell you. But, I mean, I saw the way your face lit up when we walked through those dorm rooms for the first time. And I couldn't spoil that for you."

Estelle frowned as she knew that Mal and Ben were meant to be.

"If you're staying, then we're staying too." Felicity said.

"Yes." Evie agreed.

"No," Mal shook her head. "You're both Auradon girls. "And I am, and will always be the girl from the Isle."

Estelle sighed as she knew that it would be hard to try and convince Mal in coming back.

"I never really thought I belonged anywhere myself..." Felicity commented.

"It's sad but true." Estelle said.

Mal and Evie soon began to think of the times they shared in Auradon Prep ever since they were enrolled.

Back with the boys, they were waiting for the 3D Printer to finish making a copy of Verna's wand so that they could use it to trick Uma and get Ben back for Mal. They had fallen asleep since it had taken quite a while, but soon enough, the fake wand was ready. 

"Wand! Wand!" Chatot told Jay.

Jay groaned to that at first and soon woke up to see that the wand was ready and he then woke up Carlos. 

Carlos soon woke up and picked up the wand in amazement. "Not bad..." he then smiled in approval.

"Alright, now that we have the wand, let's get back to the island." Akito said.

"Hey, guys, what about me?" Dude asked.

"No, Dude, you stay," Carlos told his dog. "I'm serious, you stay."

"You too, Chatot." Jay told his Pokemon before returning him into his Pokeball.

Dude seemed to groan as he didn't want to stay put.

"I love you, buddy, we'll be back before you know it." Carlos promised as they left.

They soon ran out the front doors and came down the steps until they ran into Doug and Gabrielle.

"Oh, hey, have you seen Evie?" Doug asked the boys.

"And my brother?" Gabrielle added.

"Uh...." Akito blinked.

"They went camping." Carlos lied.

"Evie-I-Wanna-Live-In-A-Castle, sleeping on the ground with no place to plug in a hairdryer?" Doug asked out of disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Gabrielle added.

"You know how spontaneous Evie is and adventurous Ben is..." Carlos laughed nervously with Jay as they went to leave with Akito and Vincent. 

Doug soon walked off and Gabrielle looked quite suspicious. Akito and Vincent just smiled nervously to their cousin's best friend.

"Where's Ben?" Gabrielle asked.

"We told you, he's camping with Evie..." Akito grinned nervously as his left eye twitched.

"Now the truth." Gabrielle demanded.

"But it is the truth." Vincent smiled nervously.

Gabrielle glared and the boys soon turned around to run off.

"I'm coming with you guys." Lonnie said once she was shown to be right behind them.

"Me too." Emi added.

Jay and Carlos laughed to her for a bit, quite nervously.

"We don't need swords, at the--" Jay began to tell her until Lonnie and Emi both gave him a death stare. "Waffle Hut?"

"Waffle Hut?" Emi smirked. "Really?"

"I'm sorry, Emi, this is an emergency, but we have to go to the Isle of the Lost." Akito told his girlfriend.

"We're coming with." Emi said.

"Look, it's either you take us or I'm gonna have to tell Fairy Godmother." Lonnie warned.

Jay and Carlos looked to her, but they didn't protest.

"You're coming too." Akito said to Emi with a smile, knowing she would be fine since she had her own powers.

"Great." Emi smiled.

Lonnie looked very thrilled and excited which seemed to annoy Jay and Carlos at first.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning soon came and Lee and Jenny felt confused once they woke up and saw that they seemed to be alone in the room, and where they began to look for the others. On Uma's ship, the pirates were loading up to go and they had Ben tied up.

"Oh, you look so uncomfortable King Ben..." Vendetta mocked as she stroked her pet ferret. "Too bad!"

"I'll tighten the rope for you." Victor smirked at Ben.

Ben just turned away from them as Harry jumped down.

"Coochy, coochy, coo," Harry taunted Ben. "How's it feel to be the king now, eh?"

"I think you are actually worse than your father and not in a good way." Vendetta rolled her eyes to the pirate boy.

"No argument here." Victor said as he tightened the rope's grip.

Ben groaned slightly from the tightening as it hurt slightly.

"And you're supposed to be the son of The Beast." Victor mocked as he soon finished tightening up the rope.

"Give it a rest, Harry, give it a rest..." Uma told the pirate boy, shoving him aside. "We don't want damaged goods."

"You said I could hook him!" Harry complained through his teeth until he soon got scared as Victor towered over him with a glare.

"I said at noon!" Uma told Harry sharply. 

Harry nervously came down, away from Victor's gaze, coming towards Ben. "20 more minutes..." he then said, dangling a watch over Ben. 

"That says 11:30." Ben deadpanned.

"You can't tell time?" Vendetta smirked at Harry.

Harry grumbled as he was being humiliated like this.

"You better hope your girlfriend comes through." Uma smirked to Ben as she held her Octillery.

"Well, she's not my girlfriend anymore." Ben replied.

"Yeah, well, if she wants you alive, she'll bring the wand." Vendetta said.

Harry soon made the clock tick a bit loudly.

"Either shut up with the clock or I'll clean your clock." Victor threatened.

"And he doesn't actually mean clean it." Vendetta added.

Harry soon tried to glare at Ben in a scary way and then walked off.

"Nice eye-liner." Vendetta rolled her eyes.

"I get that you don't deserve this." Ben said to Uma.

"Are you trying to get on her good side?" Vendetta asked Ben.

"No, I just understand that this has to be hard on her." Ben replied.

"Please..." Uma scoffed. "This island is a prison, thanks to your father. And don't pretend to look out for me. Because no one's looking out for me. It's just me. Except for maybe Octi~..." she then cooed to her Pokemon, nuzzling her nose against him.

"So, where'd you find him?" Ben asked.

"I found him scavenging for food when my mother told me to wake up and see who was at the door when it was after midnight." Uma huffed.

"So this isn't your mom's plan?" Ben asked. "Isn't that her necklace?"

"My mom doesn't care about me, either," Uma rolled her eyes. "Well, not unless she needs someone for the night shift."

Octi nodded with a sigh.

"Owch." Ben said as that had to hurt.

"We don't need your pity." Uma huffed as she held Octillery.

"No, you certainly don't; you're very resourceful," Ben replied. "I don't see you tied up."

Octi could tell Ben was trying to understand Uma more.

"All right..." Uma said as she soon stood up. "So let's trash talk Mal."

"I'd rather talk about you." Ben smiled to her.

"Hmm... Funny and a gentleman," Uma smirked. "I really hope I don't have to feed you to the fishes."

Octi smirked in agreement with his trainer. Ben and Uma seemed to get along very well so far almost like they were falling in love with each other.

"I don't get it," Vendetta glared. "First they hate each other, and now they love each other; it doesn't make any sense to me."

"Of course it doesn't make sense to you, you're a robot." Victor smirked.

"I'm just surprised you're not getting jealous." Vendetta smirked back.

"Jealous?!" Victor glared. "Why, you!"

Even Scratch seemed to laugh at him. Victor soon saw why his sister would think that.

"Well, you don't," Ben told Uma. "Set me free, and we'll go back together."

"Oh, so now I get an invite?" Uma replied out of interest. Gee, I wonder why. When you brought Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay to Auradon, that's as mad as I've ever been in my life. And trust me, I've been plenty mad."

"I never thought of it like that before. That I could've hurt the people I didn't pick. My plan was to start with four kids and bring more people over. I guess I was busy being king," Ben sighed to the girl as she stared out into the water while holding Octi. "That sounds lame. I'm so sorry. You're a leader, Uma. So am I. Come to Auradon and be part of the solution."

Octi shook his head at his trainer before getting her close to Victor.

"Me? Part of the solution?" Uma asked Ben before thinking about it and soon went to go beside Victor. "Nah. I don't need you."

Victor looked away like he didn't care, but he seemed to be turning red, but not from anger of what his sister sassed to him. Octi nodded in agreement with his trainer.

"Let's see what this puppy can do." Uma smirked as she held her necklace and walked off with Victor.

"Were you trying to fall in love with Uma?" Vendetta asked Ben once Uma and Victor were away.

"Well... I have to move on, right?" Ben sighed. "I thought maybe Mal was the one." 

"Oh, dear sweet Ben, you shouldn't feel for that Purple Head..." Vendetta cooed. "Things were much simpler before she came into your life... Before you dared to love."

Scratch nodded with a smirk as it knew what its owner was trying to do.

"Maybe it would've been best if I ignored her... If I tried to not fall in love..." Ben said to himself. "My sister always told me to be careful."

"Just forget about her..." Vendetta comforted as she stroked his face with her finger. "Making friends isn't as easy as making fiends... Don't even think about Mal."

Scratch nodded in agreement with a smirk as he knew this would work. Ben soon looked to Vendetta and he seemed to be hypnotized by her somehow.

Meanwhile...

The girls had come down as soon as the boys came back with some guests.

"I'll get the swords." Jay told Lonnie.

"Whoa." Emi said.

"Lonnie?" Mal asked.

"I made them bring me." Lonnie smiled as she hugged her. 

"Oh, I'm so glad." Mal replied.

Jay soon opened the trunk. A certain dog appeared to be there with a collection of Pokeballs.

"And Dude." Jay commented.

"I told you to stay!" Carlos scolded his dog.

"I flunked Obedience Class." Dude replied.

"And he's still talking." Jay said.

"You're lucky I love you." Carlos said as he took Dude.

"Uh... Which one's Chatot's ball?" Jay asked as he looked at the Pokeballs which all looked alike.

"Maybe we should have labeled them." Carlos said.

"Here... Allow me..." Emi said as she took the Pokeballs and threw them all.

Jay then panicked, but suddenly, Meowsic and Chatot came out like Emi somehow knew they were hers.

"Evie! I missed you!" Meowsic beamed as she clung to her trainer.

Chatot soon flew over to Jay, already missing him.

"Lonnie, do you have a Pokeball with you?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, I put it in the back..." Lonnie replied.

Emi then threw the Pokeball and out came Lonnie's Pokemon. "Whoa! A Drampa!" she then gasped. 

"My Uncle Yao gave him to me." Lonnie smiled.

"This is amazing." Emi smiled back.

Carlos soon came to Mal with the wand.

"Here, let me see," Mal said as she took a look at the wand. "Wow, what a beauty."

"Yep, that should trick Uma for sure." Estelle said.

"It's noon." Akito told the girls.

"All right, are we ready?" Mal replied.

"Yeah." Evie said.

"Let's do this." Mal said as they went through the tunnel.

"You might wanna return Drampa into his Pokeball so he doesn't get stuck." Emi told Lonnie.

"Sorry, Drampa." Lonnie told her Pokemon.

"Can we have marshmallows after?" Drampa asked before being returned to his Pokeball.

They soon went through the tunnel and Dude began to follow them.

"Stay!" Carlos told his dog. "I mean it!"

Dude groaned as he stayed right where he was.

"Now, if only you could be that direct when talking to Jane." Felicity commented.

"Not funny." Carlos replied.

The group soon made their way through the tunnel. The water seemed to get wild as it was time to dock the ship.

"Ah, it seems we have visitors, Uma." Victor informed.

"So it seems." Uma said.

"Welcome!" Harry grinned wickedly.

"Are you for real?" Emi deadpanned.

Harry groaned as he couldn't seem to scare anybody.

"Finally!" Uma smirked once she saw Mal coming over.

"Time for another beat down, runt?" Victor smirked at Akito.

Akito glared, looking a bit dead-eyed like Victor was dead to him.

"Oh, I'll be more than happy to toss you around like dough if you want me to, just like last time." Victor smirked towards Akito.

Akito just growled at him.

"Last time?" Emi asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now, Emi." Akito said to her.

"This is going to be history repeating itself," Victor smirked as he cracked his knuckles before bringing out a Pokeball. "Only, I'll include my Pokemon."

"Oh, sure, now you use Pokemon..." Akito glared. "You just took me by surprise now."

"Well, get ready for this then!" Victor grinned as he soon tossed the Pokeball to show his Pokemon. "Say hello to a Pokemon I stole from a lab called Mucrush!"

"You stole a Pokemon?!" Emi asked, a bit appalled and disgusted.

A big and strong Pokemon soon jumped out, landing on two feet and seemed to flex its arms, looking like both menacing and bold.

"It didn't have any trainer so I decided to become his trainer," Victor smirked before looking at Akito. "Alright, bring out your weak Pokemon."

Akito glared and soon brought out his best Pokemon which was Tyraniter. Emi glared as she hated Victor already, especially with how cocky he was, a lot like his father.

"Tyranitar?" Victor smirked. "Nice, but Mucrush can totally take him down."

Mucrush soon looked ready to break Tyranitar. Tyraniter snarled at Mucrush, showing no fear. Akito narrowed his eyes as he began to seethe with anger. Mal soon came towards Uma with the wand in her hand and Murkrow was perched on her shoulder. Octi looked ready to fight Murkrow.

"Hold up. Mm. Too easy," Uma smirked to Mal as she was about to hand the wand over. "Why don't you give it a test drive? We want to see it work." 

"You were always quite the drama queen." Mal replied.

"And nothing too fancy or else your boyfriend is dead." Victor threatened.

Some of the crew laughed to that.

"We're dead." Carlos whimpered.

Dude just happened to show up at that very moment.

"Okay..." Mal said as she went to cast a spell. "Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word!"

Dude looked at her and everyone waited for something to happen.

"Talk, Dog." Mal whispered to Dude.

"Does this vest make me look fat?" Dude asked.

"Impressive." Victor smirked as the crew laughed.

"Does anybody have some bacon?" Dude asked. "Cookies?"

"GIVE ME THE WAND!" Uma told Mal.

"Give me Ben!" Mal retorted.

Victor and Uma could see that Mal wouldn't give the wand to them until they gave her Ben.

"Vendetta? Bring over Ben." Victor told his sister.

Vendetta soon came over with Ben with a small smirk. "Here he is." She smirked as she handed Ben over.

Emi didn't like the smirk Vendetta had.

"Ooh, um, before you go, tell your mom that Gaston says hi and also tell your dad that my dad wishes he'd finished off your dad when he had the chance." Gil said as he seemed to come from nowhere.

Vendetta soon shoved him away, pushing him into the water while still holding onto Ben as Mal held onto the wand. 

"Now... The wand?" Victor smirked at Mal.

Mal glared and soon handed the wand and took Ben's hand once the trade was successful. Uma laughed wickedly as she ran to her crew and Mal tried to rush the others out of here before Uma would realize the wand was fake.

"By the power of the sea, Tear it down and set us free!" Uma recited, but nothing would happen, and it didn't after she had recited her spell.

"WE'VE BEEN TRICKED!" Victor snapped as he grabbed the fake wand and crushed it into dust in his hand. "YOUR HEAD IS NEXT, FUDO!"

"You do not get to win every time!" Uma added while Ben seemed stuck on Vendetta while Mal pushed him. 

"Why is Ben stuck on her?" Emi asked.

"It's like his eyes are skied." Felicity said.

"Clouded." Akito and Estelle corrected.

"GET 'EM!" Uma demanded.

Carlos soon shot a slingshot at them with a blue smoke bomb. 

"Clever, but not clever enough," Victor smirked. "Mucrush, blow that smoke away!"

Mucrush soon took a deep breath and blew the blue smoke right back. Carlos continued to try to hit them with smoke bombs while everyone else took some swords while calling out to their Pokemon. 

"Mucrush, get ready to crush that weak Tyranitar." Victor told his Pokemon.

"What Pokemon? I see a baby lizard." Mucrush smirked. 

"Go teach him a lesson, Tyranitar!" Akito told his Pokemon.

Tyranitar soon ran towards Mucrush and the two pushed against each other at first. Evie ran from one pirate before she held out her own sword to fight him. Meowstic soon came in front of Evie and used a Power-Up Punch to help defend her trainer. It helped a lot as the pirate stumbled back a bit. Evie then began to sword-fight against the pirate while Meowsic smiled as she had helped Evie. Lonnie fought pretty well on her own since her mother was Mulan.

"Now... To crush a little bug..." Victor smirked as he came towards Akito.

"You just got lucky!" Akito glared. "Now I'm ready!" 

"We'll see." Victor smirked.

Akito soon began to run towards Victor with his fist. Victor let out a yawn and waited for him to come. Akito let out a roar as he soon punched Victor in the face with his fist. And where this time Victor felt it and showed that he felt that a little. Akito panted slightly but then shook his head with a glare.

"Hm... Good hit..." Victor commented.

"Whoa." Emi said.

"Unfortunately, it may be your last." Victor said before grabbing Akito's arm and held it behind his back.

Tyranitar seemed unable to defeat Mucrush and then fainted.

"I guess your Pokemon is as weak as you are." Victor mocked.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Emi screamed. 

"What are you gonna do about it, Princess?" Victor smirked.

Emi soon screamed quite loudly.

"Oh, don't break a nail or anything." Victor scoffed.

"Wow." Vendetta added.

Emi soon dashed to Victor and began to beat him up, somehow getting stronger than him like she had the strength of all of the tough Pokemon. Everyone else's eyes widened as Emi began to throw down on Victor and even being stronger than him and she yelled at Victor for making fun of and hurting Akito. 

"Whoa." Estelle said.

Uma soon pushed Emi off of Victor. Emi glared towards Uma with a growl.

"Go back to the jungle or wherever you came from!" Uma glared. 

"I'm going to make your boyfriend pay." Emi glared back.

"Your boyfriend wasn't so high and mighty the first time..." Uma smirked.

"You... You..." Emi sneered as she looked so angry that she actually did something she never thought she would do, and that was curse. "BITCH!" she then gasped and cupped her mouth, a bit horrified that she actually said that. 

"Such a good thing no kids were around to hear that." Akito said.

Emi stepped back in horror. "I cursed... I never curse!" she then gasped horrifically. 

"Maybe you'll fit right into the Isle after all." Uma smirked.

Emi's Pokemon soon came out. Akito came over and gave Emi a hug.

"More of these things?" Uma scoffed. 

"We're taking back Ben and you can't stop us!" Felicity glared as Mismagius came out.

The Pokemon all soon came together and they decided to become an ultimate super weapon against Uma and her crew. 

"I didn't see that coming," Vincent said.

The Pokemon all glared at the pirate crew.

"Oh, you all make me laugh," Uma scoffed. "Just what are you all going to do?" 

All of the Pokemon attacked all at once and with the group's Pokemon, especially Lonnie's Drampa after it came out of its Pokeball, and where the attacks all combined into one.

"This is crazy!" Akito called out. "...But I love it. But it's crazy!...But I love it!"

Drampa soon got Ben back to Mal. Ben was nervous at first of Drampa since he seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Good boy." Lonnie smiled to her Dragon Pokemon.

Drampa smiled back at his trainer. Ben was soon brought down to stand next to Mal.

"We gotta get out of here." Mal told the others.

"And we gotta get going now." Estelle added.

They soon all began to leave while Ben kept looking at Vendetta, but soon went with them, though it seemed more like he was forced to than going with them willingly. They soon escaped and got into the car to get back to Auradon Prep once they had Ben back with them. Unknown to them, Mal had accidentally left her spell book behind. Once inside the car, they drove off away from The Isle.

"Ben, you probably scared your sister half to death." Felicity told her best friend's brother.

"Yeah, she was really worried about you." Akito said.

"I'm fine, you guys, really," Ben replied before looking over to Mal. "I'm really sorry that things didn't go the way you wanted them to."

"I mean, as long as you're safe, that's..." Mal replied, but couldn't find the words.

"Fine?" Vincent guessed.

"Uh, yeah..." Mal replied softly.

"Well, I mean, at least I got to see the Isle," Ben shrugged. "They're my people, too. Uma helped me see that."

"Ben, Uma captured you, along with those new friends of hers." Mal reminded him.

"She's an angry girl with a bad plan," Ben clarified. "That's not so different from you when you came to Auradon, Mal."

After Ben said that, things were now awkward in the limo.

"Awkward..." Dude commented.

"Dude, I know you can talk, but it doesn't always mean you should." Carlos told his dog.

"Here we go!" Jay told them as they crossed the barrier between The Isle and Auradon.

"Team practice! Team practice!" Chatot spoke up.

"Thanks for reminding me, Chatot," Jay told his Pokemon before he looked over to Lonnie as she smiled from the excitement and he gave a small smile back. "Uh, why don't you stop by practice later?" He then suggested. 

"What?" Lonnie smirked. "In the mood to break some rules?"

"No." Jay smirked back.

Chatot winked at Lonnie as he seemed to have the rule book with him. The car soon drove to the school grounds.

Estelle and Vincent came towards Lee and Jenny and hugged them as they seemed worried.

"Where have you been?" Lee and Jenny asked them.

"Sorry, kinda had an emergency." Vincent replied.

The Pokemon soon came out and Ninetails wandered off before looking over to see a pink female fox who had belonged to Audrey and had hearts in his eyes. 

"Who is that?!" Ninetails gushed before running towards the actual fox named Nuzzles.

"Uh, Emi, do you know if that's a new Pokemon?" Akito asked his girlfriend.

"Huh?" Emi asked before looking over. "Not one that I've seen."

"That's actually Audrey's pet fox," Felicity told them. "Her name is Nuzzles. She usually stays in Whisker Haven with the other palace pets."

Ninetails's tails began to form into the shape of hearts from the name. Nuzzles soon wandered off before she ran into Ninetails and they seemed to look at each other a minute and then smiled like they were both in love. Purrloin soon came around, as if she were looking for Nuzzles.

"And that would be Audrey's Pokemon..." Felicity sighed.

Purrloin soon saw where Nuzzles was and saw who was with her. Ninetails and Nuzzles smiled to each other.

"Nuzzles, I've been looking for you everywhere." Purrloin told the pink fox, stepping between her and Ninetails.

"Hey!" Ninetails complained that he was blocked.

"I'm sorry, Purrloin; I wandered off and then I met him." Nuzzles smiled out of love at Ninetails while explaining.

"Whaaaat?!" Purrloin screeched like a cat yowling. "No, no, this won't do. Not gonna happen. Goodbye, wild fox." she then pushed Nuzzles away from Ninetails.

Ninetails frowned as that made him seem heartbroken. Nuzzles didn't find Purrloin to be very nice as she soon got away from the feline Pokemon. Ninetails was on his way back to Vincent. Nuzzles then playfully strode up beside Ninetails, ending up on top of him, getting him on the ground with a small smirk. Ninetails soon saw who got him on the ground and smirked back.

"NUZZLES!!!" Purrloin shrieked.

"I'm sorry about her... She gets temperamental." Nuzzles told Ninetails.

"I can tell." Ninetails said.

Purrloin soon pounced on Ninetails and they got into a fight cloud.

"Ninetails! Stop!" Jenny cried out as she rushed over which made the two Pokemon stop fighting. "We should get ready for the Cotillion."

"Oh, right." Ninetails said.

"Come on, let's go." Jenny told him.

"Yes, Mama." Ninetails said, following after her. 

Jane soon smiled to Ben and came to him with Charity with her tablet. "Ben, there you are. Cotillion's tonight. Come here," she said, showing him the image on her screen. "Look, this is the stained glass window for Mal. Isn't it beautiful? She's gonna love it."

Swirlix nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to cancel?" Ben whispered to Mal which made her look at him.

"Uh... Maybe we'll come back later!" Charity suggested. 

"No, no, no. No, no, no. Now's fine," Ben told Charity and Jane. "Um... Do whatever you need to do."

"That was interesting." Emi whispered.

"Hmm..." Akito hummed in thought and crossed his arms. "I smell a Ratatta."

"Did you use a common phrase with Pokemon just to impress me?" Emi smirked playfully.

Akito smiled sheepishly to her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Emi smirked.

"We need to talk." Evie told Mal before walking off with her.

"No." Carlos told them as he held Dude in his arms.

"Sorry Carlos, but they need to do their girl time." Felicity told him.

"Yeah, well, they're always huddling off and whispering about their girl talk and stuff and whatever, but Jay and I are tired of it." Carlos told her. 

"Uh, I'm not." Jay defended. 

"We're your family, too. We've been through a lot together," Carlos told Mal before he sat down on the ground. "We're not stopping that now, okay? Everyone sit."

"Seriously?" Vincent asked.

"Come on... You too..." Carlos insisted.

Everyone else soon sat down.

"Come on, guys, he's like a brother to me..." Felicity said.

"Aww~" The girls found that adorable.

Everyone was soon on the ground. They all looked to each other, not sure what to do or say.

"I don't know how to start girl talk." Carlos muttered.

Jay gave a small shrug and looked to the girls. "What up?" He then greeted.

"Mal?" Emi spoke up.

"I'm a mess... I'm such a mess..." Mal sulked as she sounded sad. 

Evie put her hand on her shoulder like a true friend would.

"I mean, six months ago, I was, you know, stealing candy from babies, and now everybody wants me to be this Lady of the Court," Mal pouted as she began to cry. "And I have no idea how to keep up the act."

Akito and the others now fully understood.

"Oh, Mal..." Felicity frowned. "I'm sure it's hard to be from the Isle. I mean... My father was technically a villain before he met my mother."

"We're always gonna be the kids from the Isle," Evie clarified. "I tried to forget it. I really tried, but those are our roots. And we all did what we had to do to survive. But it made us who we are. And we're never gonna be like anybody else here. And that's okay. That's okay."

Meowsic nuzzled up against Evie for her words of wisdom.

"She's right." Felicity nodded.

"We can't fake it." Carlos said.

"No." Evie shook her head.

"Yeah. I mean, especially without my spell book." Mal muttered.

"Which must be back on The Isle." Emi said.

"Mal, if Ben doesn't love the real you, then he's not the one," Felicity advised. "He's my best friend's little brother, so I should know him better than anyone else does."

"That's right." Estelle said.

Evie soon gave Mal a comforting hug the only way that a best friend could. Eventually, they all got up and decided to leave while Mal stayed on the ground.

"You coming?" Emi asked.

Mal let out a small sigh as she seemed distracted which made them all concerned.

"Hey, it'll be okay..." Emi told Mal. "Why don't you come to Cotillion with us? It'll be a lot better than sitting on the ground alone."

"Yeah." Estelle smiled.

"I'll think about it." Mal replied.

"Okay..." Emi said. "We'll be around if you need us."

They soon walked off while Mal had a lot to think about.

It also now seemed like a certain dog had some advice for his human companion. 

"Girl talk? Crushed it." Dude smirked.

"Yeah, except when it comes to asking Jane out," Carlos replied. "Then I'm a total chicken."

Dude decided to use Felicity's advice on Carlos.

"You know, to paraphrase one of the sweetest and bravest girls I know, 'If she does not like you, then she is not the one for you'." Dude told him.

"You really are man's best friend..." Carlos smiled and pet his dog. "And Felicity's helpful too, she really does feel like the sister I never had."

"Aw." Dude smiled back.

Carlos soon went to walk along with Dude.


	7. Chapter 7

Emi and Jenny brought out their dresses for the dance tonight while Lee groaned slightly to a suit he was given.

"Do I have to wear this suit?" Lee complained.

"Well, cotillions are formal dance, so it seems that you have to." Jenny said to him.

Emi soon looked over and cupped her mouth with a giggle.

"I knew it!" Lee complained. "It looks so dumb! I'm gonna look like a clown out there! I can see it now!"

In Lee's head...

Everyone else was at the dance until Lee came out with Estelle and he looked so fluffy which made everyone point and laugh at him.

"There's no way I'm wearing this to the Cotillion." Lee told them.

"Sorry, Lee, I wish I could help you, but I don't think there's anything I can do." Jenny said as she took out a garland green dress that came with a necklace and black opera gloves.

"Oh, Jenny, that dress looks so grown up." Emi smiled.

"Isn't it lovely?" Jenny smiled back. "It was my mother's when my father took her to the opera for the first time."

"If only there was someway I could turn this poofy suit into a suit worthy for a prince or at least for someone who doesn't want to look ridiculous." Lee groaned.

Emi and Jenny looked to each other, wondering how to help.

"Would someone like some help?" Charity smiled as she appeared, showing her own magic wand.

"The daughter of Cinderella and Prince Charming?" Lee asked. "What can you do?"

"Oh, didn't anyone tell you I have my own magic wand?" Charity smiled.

"Then, in that case..." Lee said before showing his ridiculous suit.

"Oh, yes, yes, I'm sure it's a good--GRACIOUS, LEE!" Charity smiled before grimacing. "You can't go to the dance looking like that!"

"So can you use your magic wand and make it look less ridiculous?" Lee asked.

"I'm sure I can... Let me see..." Charity said as she took a look at him. "Oh, just leave it to me! What a suit this will be!"

Lee rolled his eyes slightly, but smiled politely as Charity worked her magic to improve on his suit. She soon brought out her magic and began to do the same thing Verna did with Cinderella's dress and Atticus's suit and Cherry's dress when they were younger. Lee closed his eyes and his suit looked more mature and less poofy as he looked more handsome.

"Ooh~" Emi and Jenny smiled to the new look.

"Just remember, at midnight, it'll be back to normal, so your parents will never know." Charity replied.

"Dang it, why does the magic end at midnight?" Lee asked.

"I'm sorry, but that's just how it goes." Charity replied.

"Well, thanks, Charity..." Lee replied. "I just better not turn into a pumpkin or something."

"Don't worry; your suit will just look the way it was before." Charity told him.

"Thanks again." Lee smiled.

"No problem," Charity smiled back. "Anything for a friend," She then felt a hidden sense and narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me a moment..." she said before going as she had a sneaking suspicion, and where she went to a certain room where she knew a certain brother she knew would be.

Chad was making himself some stuff.

"CHARLES!" Charity glared.

"Ugh... I told you to call me Chad!" Chad complained to his sister.

"What are you doing in Jay and Carlos's room again?!" Charity glared.

"Okay, I know you're mad, but look at this..." Chad said before putting the crown on with a cocky smirk. "Huh? Huh?"

"Chad, I don't know what happened to you, you used to be such a kind and sweet boy, but now you're acting more like a villain than those people from the Isle!" Charity scolded.

"How?" Chad asked.

"Ugh!" Charity groaned. "You don't go into other people's rooms and take their things from them! If I did that to you at home, what would you do?"

"Throw you in Grandfather's dungeon." Chad smirked.

"Don't you remember? Dad locked that away since there are no more criminals around." Charity reminded.

"I'd still do it." Chad replied.

"Ugh... Unbelievable..." Charity shook her head. "I'm very disappointed in you. You... You're not fit to be king... You're... You're The Phony King of Auradon!"

"I am not!" Chad glared.

"Yes, you are." An adult man's voice said firmly.

Charity looked angry and cross as did Absol.

"Uh... Who's there?" Chad smiled nervously from hearing the firm voice.

They soon saw that it was their father.

"Hi, Daddy~..." Charity smiled. 

Absol even smiled.

"Oh, cookie crumbs..." Chad muttered fearfully. "Hey, Dad, what's up?"

"I came here to escort Charity to the Cotillion and to my surprise I see you in someone else's dorm room." Their father glared.

"Thanks, Dad." Charity smiled with Absol.

"Who ratted me out?!" Chad complained. "Was it Carlos? He's Cruella's son, you know."

"That may be, but at least he's honest, and ever since you changed your name to Chad, you've acted like a villain." Charles told his older son.

"How, Dad?" Chad asked.

"How?!" Charles replied, a bit angrily which was quite scary since he didn't get angry that easy. "Well, for one, you've been very rude to your sister when she's trying to help you!"

"Not to mention you also tried to get Evie to do your homework!" Charity added.

"You're making me look like a fool!" Chad glared at his sister.

"I'm helping Daddy see what I was talking about in my letters, you did the fool thing on your own!" Charity glared back.

Absol nodded in agreement.

"YOU WROTE ABOUT ME?!" Chad asked. "I knew it! I couldn't find it in your diary, so you wrote about me to Mom and Dad!"

"You read my diary?!" Charity asked, both angered and hurt.

"I'm very disappointed in you, son," Charles told Chad. "Which is why now, you won't be king."

"WHAT?!" Chad asked. "But I'm the eldest son!"

"And the jerkiest." Charity muttered. 

"Until you know what it is to be a true king, your younger brother will be the king." Charles told him.

"You can't do that to me!" Chad complained.

"I can... And I have... Now please, get out of Carlos and Jay's room." Charles told his son.

Chad soon went to walk outside.

"Leave the crown and staff." Charles demanded.

Chad groaned and then put them away. 

"And the key." Charles told him.

Chad then put the key away. Absol and Charity glared to Chad as he began to leave the room in a huff. 

"I don't know when your brother started to decide to act up, but I don't like it." Charles told Charity.

"Neither do I or Absol, Dad." Charity said.

Absol nodded to the king and his princess.

"Come along, let's go." Charles told her.

"Sure thing." Charity smiled up to him.

"Hm?" Felicity hummed as she found a black dress that was unlike the one she had and saw a note. "A special gift from BV... Who's BV?" she then wondered before shrugging and put on the dress as it was almost time for the dance. When she put on the dress, she looked beautiful. 

"Oh, Felicity, you look great." Estelle smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Felicity said to her cousin. 

"Where'd you get that dress?" Emi smiled at Felicity.

"Someone named BV gave it to me..." Felicity replied. 

"BV?" The girls repeated.

"That's what the note says..." Felicity shrugged. "It is a nice dress though, I do like it a lot." 

"I wonder who BV is?" Emi said.

Estelle shrugged as she didn't know and neither did Felicity. They soon came out to join the other students to the Cotillion dance, but would first meet their dates.

Chip wore his usual blue uniform which he wore for special occasions at Belle and Adam's castle, Lee wore his new and improved suit while Akito and Vincent wore old suits handed down from Atticus in his older days before they all gasped and saw their girlfriends, and where the girls each looked like princesses. 

"Woow... You guys look... Amazing!" Akito gasped while blushing, though towards Emi obviously.

"Yeah..." Vincent added in the same way around Jenny.

"Spectacular even!" Lee smiled.

"Oh, Felicity..." Chip blushed. "I didn't think you could get even more pretty than you already were before." 

"Merci." Felicity smiled.

The boys offered their arms to the girls and they accepted, linking arms together and went to go to the dance. 

"I wonder if Carlos finally asked Jane to the Cotillion?" Akito said.

"I really hope he found the courage to," Estelle added. "Poor boy kept dragging his feet worse than Vincent when we first met Jenny in person."

"Sad but true." Vincent said.

Jenny giggled while Vincent looked bashful. Felicity smiled to her cousins as she got to help them have fun as she walked with Chip.

They began to make their way to the cotillion which was on a yacht. 

"Whoa..." The Fudo siblings and their dates smiled.

"Welcome to the Cotillion." Felicity smiled back to them.

They soon came to the steps and came to climb up inside to join the others in the dance, and where the dance truly did look like a dance that you would see at any party. There were some photographers over to take pictures of the attendants in their suits or dresses. Of course, Evie took a hold of her Meowsic and took more pictures than anyone else. Everyone soon asked the Evil Queen's daughter about where she got the inspiration for her dress.

"Uh, no, it's not my creation," Evie soon told them. "Many of the hair accessories this evening are by a fabulous new designer, 'Dizzy of the Isle'."

"That's me!" Dizzy beamed and hugged Psyduck tightly as they saw this on TV. "I made that! EEEEEE!~"

"Knock it off!" An elderly voice shouted from upstairs.

"Ooh! I'm sorry, Granny!" Dizzy frowned to that before quietly cheering to the television screen.

Psyduck groaned from the rather tight and suffocating hug.

Carlos soon came with Jane, both feeling very happy.

"Looks like a certain someone finally got the courage to ask her out." Jenny smiled.

"Carlos, you did it, I knew you could!" Felicity smiled to him.

"Thanks, Felicity." Carlos smiled back bashfully as he clung to his date.

"Jane!" Verna's voice called out.

"You did tell your mom that you had a date, right?" Estelle asked Jane.

"I tried to, really..." Jane sighed.

"She wouldn't listen." Swirlix whispered as she hid inside of Jane's dress pocket.

"There you are, my dear. Well, everything looks beautiful, my love," Verna smiled as she fussed over Jane. "But we just need to ladle out the punch before the sherbet melts."

"Uh, Mom, I'm with someone." Jane told her.

"Oh?" Verna replied.

"Yes... A date..." Jane smiled.

"A date! Really?" Verna smiled before seeing Carlos. "Do you have a date too?" She then asked him.

"Yeah." Carlos nodded.

"Really..." Verna smiled as she looked quite happy-go-lucky.

"Mom..." Jane sighed before taking Carlos's hands and smiled with him to show that they were both dating each other.

Verna soon put two and two together. "Oh! Bibbity Bobbity!" The fairy woman soon gasped.

Swirlix looked up to her, hoping she wouldn't judge Jane for liking a Villain Kid. Luckily, Verna seemed to be happy for Jane just for having a date, not seeming to mind who he was. Swirlix sighed as she was relieved.

The dance seemed to be going really well.

"You sure the tiara isn't too much?" Estelle asked about her outfit. "Daddy said I should look like a princess for my prince."

"I'm sure." Lee smiled.

"Thanks." Estelle smiled back to him.

The music soon stopped as Belle and Adam came to the staircase and fanfare played which meant that everyone had to stop what they were doing and pay attention.

'It's really them.' Lee thought to himself.

"The future Lady Mal!" Lumiere introduced once he came to the steps.

A spotlight shined on Mal as she wore a dress with the color colors of blue and gold and had her own tiara as her hair was styled nicely. Evie just gushed with Meowsic about how cute Mal looked.

"You work it, girl." Lumiere whispered to Mal.

Akito felt a little disturbed hearing Lumiere whisper that with his super-hearing. Evie began to clap and cheer for Mal which made the others slowly join in afterwards. Mal smiled to Belle and Adam as she descended from the stairs.

'She truly looks like a future lady of the court.' Emi thought to herself.

"Ben is on his way," Adam told Mal. "You look beautiful."

"Oh, thank you." Mal smiled to him once they reached the bottom of the steps.

"You really do look beautiful, Mal." Gabrielle smiled at Mal as she came over.

"Thanks, Gabrielle." Mal smiled back.

"I know we were shocked at first, but you; you are exactly what Ben needs." Belle said to Mal.

"And lucky for me, she doesn't hold back first impressions." Adam whispered about his wife.

Gabrielle nodded in agreement. Belle and Adam soon let Mal alone for a bit as Evie came to her.

"Ah, good to see you as well." Gabrielle smiled to the Fudo siblings.

"We're happy to see you too." Estelle smiled back.

"It certainly has been a while..." Gabrielle replied. 

Simon soon walked over in his own all black suit like he was dressed to go to a funeral and held her arm.

"Oh, Simon, look who's here!" Gabrielle smiled.

Simon looked over and gave a silent wave.

"Hey, Simon." The Fudo siblings greeted.

Simon gave a silent nod and looked to Gabrielle.

"Sure, I'll dance with you." Gabrielle smiled to him.

Simon nodded and walked off.

"You can understand him?!" Akito asked. 

"Maestro Forte helped me out in talking with him since we've gotten close lately." Gabrielle smiled.

"That's great." Vincent said.

More fanfare soon began to play and everyone looked forward again.

"King Benjamin!" Lumiere soon proclaimed.

Ben soon came out, looking like a king. Everyone cheered for him and looked very excited and bowed to him as he came in the spotlight.

"Go get him." Evie whispered to Mal.

Ben and Mal soon came towards each other and they both bowed.

"Mal, I wish I had time to explain." Ben told the purple-haired girl.

Vendetta soon came out with her hair styled into a bun with skull earrings and she wore a glittering emerald green dress with gloves and low heels as she held onto her purse which was black with a big green V on it, and where she wasn't the only one that came out. Everyone looked shocked as Vendetta came down the steps and Ben came to join her. After they came down, Victor and Uma soon came next. Victor wore a black and white suit that seemed to be two-sided, almost like Two-Face's suit and Uma came out in a glittering ocean blue dress with her hair styled up and she had her own gloves. The two of them soon joined Vendetta. Ben took Vendetta's hand and kissed the back of it much to the shock of Mal. Not just her, but everybody else. 

"I'm sorry. It all happened so fast," Ben said to Mal. "Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Vendetta. A connection."

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"I'm saying--" Ben began.

"It was love." Uma interrupted with a small smirk.

"Quite." Vendetta agreed.

"It was." Ben said to Mal.

Vendetta and Ben began to act like the two were in love. 

"Ben!" Mal frowned as she stood between them. "Did you go back for her?"

"He didn't have to." Vendetta replied.

"I dove through the barrier with her and her brother before it closed," Uma replied as she leaned against Victor. "I'm an excellent swimmer."

"And I'm a strong swimmer." Victor said.

Ben smiled to Vendetta as Mal just stood there, heartbroken.

"Listen, Mel." Vendetta said.

"Mal." Mal corrected.

"Whatever," Vendetta replied before taking her hand and gave her a hug. "I just really want to thank you, I do, for everything. Thank you. Thank you so much."

'What is happening?' Akito thought to himself.

"Don't you see, Mal?" Ben said to his now ex-girlfriend. "You were right. You knew that we weren't meant to be together. That's why you never told me that you loved me."

"Ooh..." The Fudo siblings groaned to that as that had to hurt inside.

Vendetta soon made Estelle hold onto her purse as she began to dance with Ben, and where Estelle didn't feel like holding onto the purse as she just made it fall to the floor.

"Not too thrilled I risked my life for him." Carlos growled about Ben.

Ben bowed to Vendetta as she curtsied and they had their own dance together.

"We're with you, Mal." Lonnie soothed as she came up behind the purple-haired girl.

"All the way." Jenny added.

Belle and Adam watched the dance, quietly and politely, though they seemed concerned about their son's new girlfriend.

"Let's get out of here." Jay suggested to Mal.

"Okay." Mal replied.

The group soon began to leave and took Mal out of the room since she was crushed.

Victor seemed to enjoy Mal's pain as well as Uma.

"Mal!" Adam called.

"Honey, we are so sorry," Belle frowned. "We had no idea."

"I'm gonna talk to him." Adam added to help comfort Mal.

"Quick, it's ready!" Charity told Lumiere.

"Unveil the gift, they need to see it!" Jane added.

Lumiere nodded before making a big announcement. "And now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed especially for his lady."

The royal fanfare soon played and they had uncovered a stained-glass piece of artwork which was of Ben and Mal together.

"That could be trouble." Victor said.

Many of the others applauded the artwork and Lumiere even put his hand over his heart.

"Ben did that?" Mal asked.

"Yes, Mal, he did, he wanted it to be a surprise." Gabrielle told her.

"Oh... Guys..." Mal sounded touched. "Ben's known who I was all along."

"He really loves the real you, Mal." Evie comforted.

"A true love..." Mal smiled.

"That's right." Gabrielle smiled back.

"COVER THAT BACK UP!" Uma glared at Lumiere.

"I will not!" Lumiere defended.

This made everybody stare at her for her outburst.

"Um... Uh... Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for Vendetta, Ben?" Uma suggested with a nervous smile.

"Oh, yes, please Benny Boo, tell them." Vendetta said.

"Benny Boo..." Gabrielle rolled her eyes to that.

Simon even stuck out his tongue and gave a thumb's down out of disgust.

"I have an announcement!" Ben soon alerted everybody. "Vendetta will be joining the court tonight as my lady, along with her brother Victor to join in and her best friend, Uma."

"You can't be serious." Gabrielle told her brother.

"Son--" Adam tried.

"NOT NOW, DAD!" Ben bellowed.

Everyone was shocked at Ben's behavior.

"The... Uh... So, as my gift to my new friends, I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all!" Ben proclaimed. 

This seemed to shock everybody.

"Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier." Ben commanded.

"I will not!" Verna told him.

"That is a terrible idea, Ben!" Charity added.

"I AM YOUR KING!" Ben glared.

"Obey him!" Vendetta, Victor, and Uma added.

"Ben's been spelled!" Mal gasped. 

"Uma must have found your spell or....." Emi said before remembering Ben acted back on the island.

"Uma found Mal's spell book..." Evie frowned.

"Just look at Vendetta." Uma told Ben as she stood with Victor.

"Ben..." Mal frowned as she stepped out and came towards the young king. "Ben, look at me." 

"No, look at me." Vendetta glared.

"You love me, remember?" Mal smiled to Ben.

"Bring down the barrier, NOW!" Victor glared at Verna.

"I do not take orders from you!" Verna glared back. 

"Ben, keep your eyes on me and ignore Mal." Vendetta told the young king.

"Ben, I never told you that I loved you because I thought that I wasn't good enough," Mal told Ben with a small smile. "And I thought that it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself. But, Ben, that's me! I'm part Isle and part Auradon."

Ben looked to the art before looking back at the girls.

"Keep your eyes over here." Vendetta scowled.

"And, Ben, you've always known who we were, and who we can be." Mal continued. 

"Ben?" Vendetta scowled.

"Ben, I know what love feels like now," Mal continued until she was done. Ben, of course I love you. Ben, I've always loved you." She soon came against him and kissed him right on the lips.

Everybody awed to this and smiled while Simon took out a random paper with a happy face on it to convey his own emotions.

"Mal..." Ben soon smiled back to Mal as he seemed to be back to normal. 

Vendetta glared as she didn't expect the power of true love to overpower her hypnosis.

"True love's kiss," Evie smiled with her Meowsic. "Works every time."

Uma soon tried to get Verna's wand, but she held it out of reach and the people panicked as she tried to attack the famed Fairy Godmother. 

"Guards, seize those three!" Charity told the guards.

The guards soon came out and Uma was about to throw herself overboard.

"Stop!" Mal called out to stop the girl. "Uma, I know you. You are so much more than just a villain. And you have to believe me, because I've been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want." 

Victor knew exactly what Uma wanted. The girl's necklace soon seemed to glow. Uma soon climbed upward and jumped right into the ocean.

"I-Is it over...?" Felicity asked shakily. 

Simon shook his head to his sister and pointed ahead. 

"She wants everyone to know her name." Victor told them.

There seemed to be a whirlpool in the water as something came out of the water and drenched them.

Uma soon came out with a laugh, looking like an octopus monster much like her mother when she tried to defeat Ariel and Prince Eric. "True love's kiss won't defeat this! The world will know my name!" she then laughed as she used her tentacles as whips. 

"Seriously?! That's all she wants?!" Chip yelped as the yat shook as the water made waves from Uma's tentacles.

Simon nodded stoically.

"You sure she's not Morgana's daughter and not Ursula's?" Chip then commented.

Mal's eyes soon had their glowing green again as she glared right at Uma.

"Victor, control your girlfriend." Vendetta told her brother. 

Victor had to agree this was going a little overboard.

"Uh, guys, what's going on with Mal?" Estelle asked.

Everyone soon looked at Mal as her eyes glowed.

"Mal...?" Ben frowned.

A thick cloud of purple smoke soon overcast the girl and she turned into a dragon like her mother did in the final battle against Prince Phillip to save Princess Aurora. 

"Wow, looks like Mal's finally learned how to turn into her dragon form." Akito said.

"You knew about this?!" Felicity gasped.

"Yeah, didn't you?" Akito replied.

"Yeah, I guess I did, I don't know why I said that..." Felicity then muttered since Mal was the daughter of Maleficent.

Uma laughed from in the water until Mal soon glared at her and breathed fire on her, and where this soon started a fight between Mal and Uma.

"Victor, you have to stop this!" Akito told him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Victor asked with a shrug. 

"Go out there and talk them out of this fight before we're all underwater!" Emi told Victor firmly.

"Who, me?" Victor asked.

"YES, YOU!" The others replied.

"Hmm... How about no?" Victor smirked.

Jenny soon stormed up to him, showing a rare sign of anger which was a bit scary since she almost never got mad. She soon pulled him down by his neck tie. Victor looked a bit nervous himself even if he didn't know Jenny himself.

"Listen, bub, you've been making our lives into a living nightmare!" Jenny glared. "I don't care who you are or who you think you are, but you are going to talk to Mal and Uma, and you are going to help us out of this mess, so I can have fun and dance with my friends and my boyfriend, do you hear me?"

"Yes..." Victor muttered.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Jenny repeated darkly with piercing red eyes. 

"Yes ma'am, I hear you." Victor said, this time out of fear.

"Good, now get moving!" Jenny told him, letting go of him. "I wanna share a special dance with my Vincent~"

Victor soon rushed off while Jenny giggled and everyone else looked shocked and horrified about her outburst. Victor soon dived in to stop the fight.

"Can I be scared of you now?" Vincent smiled sheepishly to his girlfriend.

"Oh, Vincent." Jenny sighed, patting him on the head, but smiled back to him. 

Once Victor was in the water, he soon came in between Uma and Mal to stop the fighting.

"Get out of here, Victor, I have a score to settle." Uma snarled.

"You're going too far, Uma." Victor told her. 

"What do you mean?" Uma asked.

"This is all crazy!" Victor told her.

Mal soon roared from the sky.

"I'll get to you in a minute." Victor told Mal. 

Mal seemed to growl as she didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Uma, isn't this taking things too far?" Victor asked.

"I told you how I felt!" Uma glared to him. "If you're not with me, you're against me! You don't even like those Fudo brats!" 

"No, I don't but this is going too far; I mean seriously, look at what you're doing just so everyone will know your name." Victor told her.

Uma soon looked and saw that she was the same size her mother was when she almost killed Ariel and then looked at the yacht and saw that the top was filled with water from all the splashing from her tentacles and now understood that she went too far.

"This isn't the way," Victor told Uma. "This isn't the answer and nobody wins this way."

Uma quieted down a bit as Mal snarled at her while in dragon form. Uma soon handed Victor something from her tentacle as the others hoped that this was working, and where it was a ring. Uma soon decided to go back under the water and she seemed to swim away.

"Wait... Where is she going?" Felicity asked.

"Back to the Isle?" Chip guessed. 

"Wherever she's going, she's free from the barrier." Estelle said.

The others soon brought out a ladder for Victor to climb so that he could get out of the water.

Victor soon climbed up to see the others. "Don't think this means we're friends or anything." he then told the Fudo siblings. 

"Don't worry; this was a one time thing between us." Akito said.

"I'm glad you're safe." Vendetta whispered, hugging Victor in relief, showing a rare comforting side, but that was just because he was her brother.

"That was brave of you... Maybe someday I'll be brave like my dad." Ben said.

"Cry me a river, Beast Boy." Victor muttered in deadpan. 

"He's definitely his mother and father's son." Vincent said.

"And don't you forget it!" Victor smirked. 

"Same here... Until next time." Vendetta added. 

Mal soon hovered over everyone and then landed on deck and became human again. 

"Oh, Mal, your dress is smoking!" Felicity gasped. 

"Just a little." Estelle said.

Mal soon saw that and patted down her dress from the scorches, but luckily, it wasn't ruined, in fact, she looked a whole lot better this way. Ben gave a very happy and in love smile while Mal smiled back to that and soon picked up her skirts to curtsy, but she fell on the floor and he soon bowed to her. Two servants came to Mal's sides and soon helped her down the stairs while there was light applause for her. 

"She looks amazing." Emi smiled.

"Truly elegant." Jenny agreed.

"A dream." Felicity added.

Simon soon took out a picture of a heart to show that even he liked how Mal looked.

"Oh, even Simon thinks she looks pretty!" Gabrielle smiled. 

"Guess that dress is more her style." Estelle smiled back.

"I like it better than the first one to be honest." Vincent commented.

"So... I did not know I could do that." Mal told Evie.

"Tell me about it, that makes two of us." Evie replied before she soon saw something and blew on the dress to make it smell less smoky. 

"Thank you." Mal smiled to her best friend. 

"Shall we?" Evie asked, referring to walking Mal down to Ben.

"We shall." Mal smiled.

Evie soon brought Mal over to Ben which wasn't that far.

"Hi..." Mal smiled to her boyfriend. 

The two then suddenly shared a true love kiss with each other. 

"Aw!" Emi and Estelle smiled.

"All right, all right, all right, all right." Carlos smirked.

"Carlos." Felicity giggled to that.

"How 'bout that son of mine?" Adam smiled to Belle.

"Ours." Belle replied. 

"Mama's right, Papa." Gabrielle smiled.

"Heh... Ours." Adam smiled back to them.

"How about his girlfriend?" Belle beamed.

"I think we're in good hands." Adam smiled to her as he took her hands. 

"You sure are, Mom and Dad." Gabrielle smiled back.

"I owe you guys so much." Ben said to the others.

The others agreed to that, but it was mostly in a joking way.

"If there is anything that you need, or anything I can do for you..." Ben said to them all. 

Meowsic soon whispered an idea to Evie.

Evie smiled and nodded in agreement before speaking up. "Um, actually, there is, Ben," she then said to the young king. "I know a girl who would really love to come to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter, Dizzy. She's like a little sister to me."

"Then she should come." Ben approved. 

"Not just Dizzy." Estelle said.

Some of the others chuckled to this.

"Actually, um... Ben, there's a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auradon," Evie then continued. "Kids just like us, who also deserve a second chance. Can I maybe get you a list?"

"Yes. Yes! Absolutely, please." Ben smiled to that. 

Estelle and the others smiled as they were happy for this.

"Mi'lady Mal, we found your spell book below deck," A servant told Mal, handing her the book. "Uma had it." 

"You know, this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother," Mal suggested before calling out for the woman. "Fairy Godmother?"

"That's me, thank you. Mm-hmm," Verna replied as she collected the book. "This belongs in the museum. It does, yes, and I'm gonna take it." 

Charity nodded in agreement.

"Go for it," Mal smiled. "Because I'm not gonna be needing it anymore."

Ben smiled to her and she smiled back and they soon playfully splashed each other from the water left behind from Uma's reign of terror. Everyone began to party. It seemed to be a happy ending for everybody. Well, almost everybody.


	8. Chapter 8

We are soon shown Lady Tremaine's beauty salon as Dizzy and Psyduck had a normal day with each other so far, they were playing Patty Cake for right now until some of Belle and Adam's servants came to see the girl, and where one of them had a scroll for the girl. The servant smiled friendly to her as she soon opened up the scroll to read aloud.

"'His Royal Majesty, King Ben of Auradon and his Counselor, Ms. Evie of the Isle, hereby request the pleasure of your company, Dizzy Tremaine, for the current academic year at Auradon Prep'," Dizzy began to read aloud and she grew more and more excited with every word. "'Please notify His Majesty's couriers of your response to this request. We'd love you to join us at Auradon Prep. Will you come? Signed, King Ben'." 

"Uh-oh." Psyduck muttered.

Dizzy soon screamed happily and hugged the servant.

"ZIP IT UP!" Lady Tremaine's voice snapped.

"Oh, shut it!" Psyduck told the old lady.

"Can Psyduck come too?" Dizzy asked hopefully.

"But of course." The men smiled to her.

Dizzy beamed happily as she hugged them again and Psyduck as she was going to be a student in Auradon Prep from now on. Psyduck was happy that they were no longer going to be on the isle and get away from Dizzy's grandmother.

Victor and Vendetta were soon seen rowing away from Auradon and also the Isle of the Lost after the party was over, but this wasn't the last time that they would be seen. 

"Thanks for the fun, Felicity." Akito smiled as they went back to the dorms for the night.

"I'm really sorry about Uma, and Victor and Vendetta, I just wanted this to be perfect for you guys..." Felicity frowned.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known." Estelle soothed.

"I'll make it up to you..." Felicity told them. "Really... Um... We'll have a safe party at your house next."

"That sounds nice." Jenny said.

"Nothing bad will happen and you guys won't stop being my friends!" Felicity cried out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where did this come from?" Vincent asked. 'Felicity, we're family... And your friends. We really like you. What makes you think just because of what happened will make us stop liking you?"

"Audrey said it would be a big mistake and you guys wouldn't like me anymore if I invited you to a party over here." Felicity pouted.

"Felicity, you shouldn't listen to what she says." Estelle told her.

Felicity just stared at the floor. "I'm weird..." she whispered sadly.

"No, you're not, you're unique." Lee smiled.

"That's right." Estelle nodded.

"But Audrey said if anything went wrong, you guys wouldn't like me." Felicity frowned.

"Aw, nuts to Audrey!" Estelle replied. "We've known you longer. What does she know anyway?"

Eventually, a limo rode up and Audrey soon came out. "Nuzzles? Purrloin? I'm back from my trip~" she then called out before looking at Felicity. "Oh, did you drive away my loved ones?"

"We haven't even seen them." Felicity told her, referring to herself and the others.

"You ate them, didn't you?" Audrey asked.

"Non, Audrey, I wouldn't." Felicity frowned.

"Don't lie to me..." Audrey glared. "I saw you eat a mouse the other day! It was so gross!"

"I didn't eat it!" Felicity glared back.

"Oh, you so totally did!" Audrey replied which made the others look to each other before glaring right at her, seeing that she was a bully to Felicity. "You bit it and sucked its blood out!"

"I was saving it!" Felicity defended. "It got stuck in a trap and was dying! It had a family!"

"It's true, Audrey; I saw the whole thing." Charity said.

"Well, she shouldn't be allowed in this school anyway." Audrey said.

"Audrey, that's a terrible thing to say to somebody!" Chip scolded. "Sure, Felicity may do some strange things or say some weird stuff, but she's really sweet, and really friendly, and funny!"

"Ever since we met, you've never shown any sign of kindness to the Villain Kids!" Charity glared at Audrey.

"Well, is it my fault if they're not used to good manners?" Audrey shrugged. 

Two adults soon came behind Audrey.

"I mean, if you ask me, I wish they would all get banished to some other world they belong in since Mal stole my boyfriend!" Audrey glared.

"Ahem." Akito cleared his voice before gesturing her to look back.

Audrey glared before looking back and smiled nervously. "Mummy... Daddy...~"

"Can we talk with you for a minute, Audrey?" Phillip asked firmly.

"Alone?" Aurora added.

"Uh... S-Sure..." Audrey smiled as she came to her parents and they walked off.

"This should be good, but we should probably get ready for bed, we had a long day, then we're gonna go home." Akito said.

"Aww..." Felicity pouted to her cousins.

"But don't worry, we'll visit again." Estelle smiled.

"Okay..." Felicity smiled back. "Come on, let's go to the dorms."

They soon walked that way as Audrey seemed to be getting scolded by both of her parents, and where she would soon have some sort of punishment. Nuzzles soon saw Ninetails and tugged on his ear. Ninetails glared at first before seeing her and they ran off together while Audrey stood nervously with Purrloin by her side.

'I'm sure they won't notice me gone.' Nuzzles thought to herself.

Felicity let the others back into the room to let them get some sleep and she was about to shut the door, but saw a trail of rose petals leading out the door to somewhere down the hallway. Felicity soon looked a little confused by this before following the trail. Gabrielle soon found a rose petal trail herself and seemed to be following it as well as Felicity.

"Gabbi, what's up with these rose petals?" Felicity asked.

"I have no idea." Gabrielle told her best friend.

The two of them soon followed the rose petal trail to see where they would lead. They soon came in front of two boys. 

"Simon..." Gabrielle smiled, touched.

"Chip." Felicity smiled in the same way.

Simon showed a picture of Gabrielle with a heart around her.

"Oh, Simon..." Gabrielle smiled and hugged him. "You're so sweet..." she then gave him a kiss which made him visibly blush.

"I really like you, Felicity..." Chip told the girl, taking her hands. "Ever since I first met you, I felt a strong connection."

"Oh, Chip..." Felicity smiled.

The girls soon walked off with the boys while Chip and Simon looked back and gave thumbs ups to Akito and Vincent who had helped them out with that. It seemed to be a good night for just about everybody, except for maybe Audrey.

The End


End file.
